She's Gone
by imtwins
Summary: UPDATED/ Penyesalan memang selalu ada di akhir, namun salahkah jika kyuhyun mengharapkan cinta sungmin kembali /"..aku muak denganmu! pergi dari hidupku, dasar perusak hidup orang!" "..semua diantara kita sudah aku lupakan.." / Kyumin! GenderSwitch! DLDR! RnR pls
1. Chapter 1

She's Gone

.

.

Rated : T

.

Disclaimer : Cuma pinjem nama

.

Cast : Kyumin

.

GS .Cerita pasaran. Gaje. Abal. Dll.

.

Jika anda tidak menyukai tulisan saya, mohon segera meninggalkan tempat ini. Terima kasih.

.

"teruslah menunggu hal yang pantas kau tunggu, jika kau lelah jangan takut untuk berpaling"

.

.

**Sungmin Pov**

.

1 tahun sudah berlalu. tanpa ada balasan sedikitpun. apa kau merasa lelah? jawabannya TIDAK. cinta perlu pengorbanan? ya. apapun itu, meskipun hatiku sebagai taruhannya, aku tidak masalah. selagi dia dapat melihatku, aku tidak apa apa. jika disaat cinta tak harus memiliki, bukankah itu sakit? jika memang takdir selalu mempermainkan dan tak mau berpihak pada kita. biarlah tak harus memiliki. walau sakitpun tak apa, asal melihatnya bahagia kau pasti juga akan merasa bahagia. namun juga tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa rasa sakit akan lebih jauh mendominasi dari rasa bahagia itu. apalagi jika kau hanya dapat melihatnya dari kejauhan dan kau hanya bisa merasakan 'rasa' itu seorang diri. maka mulai saat itu juga kau harus menyediakan banyak kanvas untuk berjaga jaga jika 'rasa' itu mulai menggoreskan luka yang kau tidak bisa menolaknya. bukankah kau sendiri sudah tau konsekuensi dari 'rasa' itu? jadi mau tidak mau kau harus memproduksi buliran air mata lebih banyak dari biasanya. setiap keputusan yang kau ambil pasti ada baik buruknya. jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir. meskipun dia belum bisa melihat keberadaanmu sekarang ini, tapi bukankah kau bisa, paling tidak kau bisa berada di dekatnya, memastikan kalau dia bahagia. walaupun kau sendiri….. bahagia bisa masuk dalam hitungan terakhir.

.

.

"hei.. kau melamunkan apa hm?" melamunkan namja yang sedang ada disebelahku.

aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku pelan menjawab pertanyaannya.

"aku ada game baru, kau mau mencobanya?" tanyanya sambil menyodorkan psp miliknya. aku menggeleng -lagi-

.

dia sosok Cho Kyuhyun tiga tahun yang lalu. namja yang penuh ekspresi, menyenangkan, selalu bersamaku walau terkadang sedikit menyebalkan. dia adalah sahabatku, Cho Kyuhyun.

.

namun sekarang Cho Kyuhyun hanya tinggallah sebuah nama. Cho Kyuhyun yang dulu membuatku jatuh cinta sekarang sudah pergi. hanya kenangan yang bisa mengingatkan kembali siapa Cho Kyuhyun. namja yang selama tiga tahun ini mengisi kanvasku. menggoreskan apapun sesukanya. tak ayal dia juga menggoreskan pisau tajam diantara kanvas itu. walau sebenarnya dia juga tidak sadar telah menggoreskan kanvas milikku. dia tidak pernah menyadariku, menyadari kehadiranku. harus berapa lama lagi aku menunggumu Cho Kyuhyun? harus berapa lama lagi kau akan melihatku? katakan apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau dapat membalasku, membalas cintaku yang mungkin sekarang sudah tertimbun debu karena saking lama aku memendamnya. namun aku masih bisa merasakan denyutan cinta itu. cinta itu masih hidup Kyu, di dalam sini. apa kau tidak bisa merasakannya?

satu tahun sudah,

kita bersama namun kau juga tidak pernah melihat perasaanku.

satu tahun kau bersamanya.

pada saat itu aku tahu aku benar benar tidak ada tempat lagi untukku. hatimu sudah menjadi miliknya Kyu, aku bisa apa?

tepat di bulan terakhir,

tiba tiba dia pergi, benar benar pergi meninggalkanmu. untuk selama lamanya. satu satunya orang yang dapat membahagiakanmu, Kyu. menutup mata pada saat itu. sekarang apa yang dapat aku lakukan untuk kebahagianmu Kyu? apa? aku sudah mengalah saat mengetahui kalian sudah berpacaran. namun lagi lagi satu tahunku bersamamu tidak ada artinya sama sekali.

.

.

Flashback

.

"Min, maafkan aku" ucap Ryeowook setelah ia sadar dari masa kritisnya.

"aku tau kau mencintainya, tapi aku justru berhubungan dengannya. terang terangan dihadapanmu" lanjutnya

"terima kasih sudah mau berteman denganku sampai saat ini" katanya sambil menutup matanya. aku semakin mengeratkan genggamanku pada tangannya.

"aku percayakan Kyuhyun padamu Min, buat dia bahagia. terima kasih" setelah selesai mengucapkan itu tangannya berubah menjadi dingin. aku semakin menggenggamnya tak ingin membiarkan pergi.

"maafkan aku Min, jaga Kyuhyun" tangannya terlepas dari genggamanku.

'tes' dia sudah pergi aku tidak bisa menghalanginya. maafkan aku.

setelah aku menutupi seluruh tubuh Ryeowook, aku berbalik melihat Kyuhyun yang tadi masih tertidur. aku tecekat setelah aku mendapati Kyuhyun sudah berdiri dibelakangku. matanya yang telihat sendu menatapku dingin. apa dia mendengar semuanya?

.

dan semenjak saat itu Kyuhyun benar benar berubah, menjadi Kyuhyun yang sekarang.

.

.

Flashback End

.

"Wookkie kau datang untuk mengunjungiku?"

.

"kemarilah, jangan pergi lagi"

.

"aku senang kau datang chagi-ya"

.

'tes' aku selalu menangis jika melihatnya seperti ini. bahkan ini sudah satu tahun kepergiannya namun dia masih saja belum merelakan Ryeowook.

"Kyu jangan minum terus" aku menghalangi tangannya yang ingin mengambil botol vodka lagi. aku tidak bodoh untuk mengijinkan dia minum lagi. Kyuhyun sudah menghabiskan tiga botol vodka, mana mungkin dia mau minum lagi.

"Wookkie kau sangat cantik" ceracaunya saat aku berhasil membopong tubuh jangkungnya yang -sangat- berat apalagi jika dalam keadaan tidak sadar seperi ini, tubuhnya benar benar berat.

aku membawanya keluar dari tempat bising itu. sepi. sudah tidak ada kendaraan yang berlalu lalang saat ini. apa aku harus mengantarnya pulang?

apapun akan aku lakukan untukmu Kyu. apapun.

aku sudah memutuskan untuk mengantarkan kyuhyun ke apartementnya yang jaraknya kurang lebih dua km dari sini.

'eugh' aku hampir saja jatuh –lagi dan lagi-

dengan kondisiku yang sudah lelah ditambah berat badan kyuhyun, aku harus bertahan. aku kembali melangkahkan kakiku sekuat tenaga yang masih ku punya. aku tidak boleh menyerah sebelum berhasil meletakkan kyuhyun di kasurnya.

'eugh'

.

'BRUKK'

.

'argh' aku mengerang kesakitan saat tubuhku terjatuh dan tertimpa badan Kyuhyun. rasanya tulang tulang ku mau lepas dari sendinya. benar benar sakit.

.

'sssshhsss' aku berusaha untuk berdiri lagi.

'kreeek'

.

'BRUKK' rasanya tulangku mau patah.

Tuhan beri aku kekuatan, paling tidak sampai aku bisa menidurkan kyuhyun diapartementnya.

bagai mendapat sebuah keajaiban aku sudah bisa berdiri tegak. aku segera menyeret kaki ku, melanjutkan berjalan menuju apartement Kyuhyun.

.

'BRUKK' aku meletakkan tubuh kyuhyun diatas kasurnya lalu menyelimutinya.

aku berjalan tertatih menuju sofa yang ada di kamar kyuhyun. merebahkan tubuhku disana. lalu menyusul kyuhyun ke alam mimpi.

**.**

**Kyuhyun Pov**

.

'eugh' aku menggeliat pelan di bawah selimutku. selimut? tunggu. bukankah kemarin aku...?

.

'arrgh' kepalaku rasanya pusing sekali. aku baru sadar kemarin aku mabuk di tempat biasa. tapi kenapa aku bisa ada di sini. ah entahlah, lebih baik aku membasuh badanku dulu.

.

"benar benar terasa segar" gumanku sambil mengeringkan rambut ikal ku dengan handuk. tiba tiba mataku menangkap sebuah objek yang tidak asing bagiku. aku menghampiri yeoja yang sedang terlelap di sofa. duduk dihadapannya. wajahnya tampak lelah. entah kenapa tiba tiba aku tersenyum melihatnya. sedikit merapikan anak rambutnya yang berantakan.

.

'eugh' dia bangun. aku segera berdiri, menjauhkan diriku darinya.

dia mengucek kedua matanya, lalu menatapku yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

**.**

**.**

**Sungmin Pov**

.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya kyuhyun dengan tatapan dinginnya.

dasar bodoh. apa yang kau harapkan hah? kau pikir dia akan ingat kejadian semalam, lalu akan berterima kasih padamu? jangan bermimpi!

aku sedikit tersenyum miris. "maaf aku hanya mengambil bukuku yang tertinggal" tentu saja aku berbohong. aku tak mungkin bilang kejadian kemarin, apa dia percaya jika aku menceritakannya. tak mungkin.

.

'eugh' aku lupa kalau kakiku masih sakit. bahkan sekarang jauh lebih sakit ketimbang kemarin malam. rasanya tulang tulangku akan lepas dari sendinya, sakit sekali. aku mengarahkan penglihatan ku ke bawah. bahkan sampai memar seperti itu.

.

"maafkan aku, seharusnya aku tak kemari. maaf" aku berusaha berdiri tapi tiba tiba keseimbanganku goyah.

.

aku menutup mataku, berjaga jaga jika tubuhku akan merasakan sakit lagi, akibat terjatuh -lagi-

.

"mianhae" aku segera berdiri dari posisiku sebelumnya -posisi akan jatuh tapi ditahan oleh kyuhyun-

aku segera keluar dari apartement kyuhyun. setelah benar benar keluar, aku menangis dalam diam. bukan hanya karena kakiku, tapi juga hatiku. hatiku jauh lebih sakit. aku tidak mengerti, kenapa dia begitu jahat padaku. aku tak mengerti, apa salahku kyu? aku lelah kau beginikan terus kyu, aku tak sanggup lagi.

**.**

**Author Pov**

.

yeoja itu langsung meninggalkan kelasnya setelah mendapat telepon dari temannya, eunhyuk -pegawai bar- jika bukan karena kyuhyun tidak mungkin ia meninggalkan jadwal kuliahnya. yeoja itu benar benar mencintai kyuhyun.

"dimana dia?" setelah sampai Sungmin segera menanyakan keberadaan namja yang membuat hidupnya kacau.

"itu" eunhyuk menunjuk ke arah sofa yang berwarna merah maroon.

"terima kasih hyuk" Sungmin segera menghampiri namja yang dicarinya itu.

"kenapa kau minum lagi kyu?" Sungmin menatap kyuhyun cemas.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini eh?"

.

"kenapa kau selalu mengganggu hidup ku huh?"

.

"apa kau tidak lelah mencampuri urusanku terus? merusak hidupku?"

.

"apa kau belum puas melihatku seperti ini?"

.

sadar atau tidak kyuhyun telah melukai sungmin. luka yang selama ini sungmin rawat agar cepat sembuh namun sekarang kembali mengelupas. luka lama belum hilang sudah digantikan luka baru, hingga luka itu bernanah. sangat sakit tentunya. namun cintanya pada namja itu lagi lagi harus membuatnya mengalah. dia harus tetap tersenyum, walapun matanya memancarkan kesedihan. dia tak ingin namja itu melihatnya bersedih. namun jika namja itu tau, apa dia juga peduli?

.

"pergilah, aku muak melihatmu disini" Sungmin tersenyum tipis, lalu berbalik berniat pergi.

.

"jangan temui aku lagi" sungmin benar benar pergi.

.

"mianhae wookkie, aku tidak bisa menjaga kyuhyunmu. mianhae" guman sungmin sebelum menghilang dari hadapan kyuhyun.

.

"dimana kyuhyun?"

"ada didalam"

"kau tidak membawanya pulang min?" tanya eunhyuk yang melihat sungmin hanya sendirian. sungmin tersenyum pada eunhyuk lalu menggeleng.

"aku tidak bisa lagi hyuk, kumohon jagalah dia, paling tidak sampai dia sadar" eunhyuk mengangguk pelan. namja itu tidak ingin mengetahui lebih jauh, jadi dia hanya melakukan apa yang diminta oleh sungmin.

"terima kasih hyuk, permisi" hilang. sungmin benar benar menghilang dari tempat itu tanpa kyuhyun. biasanya dia akan keluar dari tempat itu dengan kyuhyun. namun sekarang dia membiarkan kyuhyun berada disana. bukankah itu kemauan namja itu sendiri. sungmin bisa apalagi?

**.**

**Sungmin Pov**

.

'ddrrt ddrrt' sungmin segera merogoh ponselnya yang berada di dalam sakunya.

"yeoboseyo oppa"

"bagaimana dengan jawabanmu?"

"setelah ku pikir pikir lebih baik aku bersama kalian, aku akan berangkat nanti malam"

"baiklah oppa tunggu kau disini, hati hati eh"

"ne oppa"

.

'klik' sambungan terputus.

.

Yesung menelponku untuk meminta jawabanku yang seharusnya aku jawab kemarin. aku meminta waktu padanya untuk memikirkan hal itu. namun setelah aku memikirkannya, aku lebih baik berada disana. karena aku tidak mungkin ada disini lagi. untuk apa aku berada disini, jika orang yang aku jadikan alasan untuk tetap tinggal justru tidak menginginkanku.

memang kedua orang tuaku dan yesung oppa sudah pindah ke inggris satu tahun yang lalu, seminggu seteah kematian Ryeowook. aku lebih memilih untuk tetap disini. karena aku ingin menjaga kyuhyun bukan hanya sebagai janjiku pada Ryeowook. tapi aku merasa tidak bisa meninggalkan kyuhyun. aku terlalu mencintainya.

tapi hari ini… benar benar diluar dugaanku. kyuhyun mengucapkan hal itu. kalau begini aku bisa apalagi? mungkin benar yang dia katakan. aku hanya akan mengganggu hidupnya jika aku terus berada disini. jadi aku sudah memutuskan untuk pergi ke inggris malam ini.

**.**

**Kyuhyun Pov**

.

"kau benar benar bodoh"

"kau menyia nyiakan orang yang sangat mencintaimu"

sebenarnya apa maksud eunhyuk tadi? apa yang dia maksud sungmin?

'ddrrt ddrrt' aku segera mengambil ponselku yang bergetar diatas meja.

.

from : sungmin

.

mianhae. jika selama ini kehadiranku mengganggu hidupmu. mianhae. namun benar yang kau katakan, aku lelah. aku sudah lelah seperti ini terus. tapi tenanglah, seperti keinginanmu, aku akan pergi dari hidupmu. mianhae aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku pada Ryeowook untuk menjaga dan membahagiakanmu. karena kenyataannya akulah perusak kebahagiaanmu selama ini. aku cukup tau diri untuk terus ada di sampingmu, cukup dengan rasa sakit yang ku rasakan selama ini. aku sudah tidak tau lagi kyu, mungkin memang waktuku sudah habis, tiga tahun aku menunggu namun percuma. biarlah rasa ini aku yang merasakannya sendirian, cukup aku saja. semoga dengan kepergianku kau bisa bahagia. sehingga aku tidak terus merasa bersalah pada Ryeowook, pada kalian. maaf jika ini terlalu panjang, aku hanya ingin mengatakan malam ini, pukul 7 aku akan berangkat ke inggris. aku juga tidak mengharapkan kau hadir, aku tau kau tak akan datang. bahkan untuk membaca pesan ini aku tidak tau, kau bersedia atau tidak. maafkan aku kyu, maafkan aku. semoga kau bahagia. selamat tinggal, kurasa kita memang tidak perlu bertemu lagi, seperti yang kau katakan. aku akan pergi sejauh mungkin agar kau tidak perlu bertemu denganku. jadi selamat tinggal, bahagialah kyu.

sungmin

.

.

'DEG'

.

kenapa rasanya seperti ini? sesak. aku seperti merasa akan kehilangan sosok yang sangat penting bagi hidupku.

aku segera mencari jam apapun.

pukul 7 kurang 10 menit

aku sudah tidak bisa berfikir lagi dengan jernih. aku… aku harus mencegahnya pergi harus.

aku segera menuju parkiran, mencari dimana keberadaan mobilku.

setelah berhasil menemukannya aku langsung memacu mobilku dengan cepat, tidak peduli dengan apapun yang terpenting aku bisa sampai bandara tepat waktu.

.

'KIEETT' aku memarkir mobilku sembarang. lalu segera mencari keberadaan sungmin

.

kemana dia?

aku seperti orang kesetanan. berlari kesana dan kemari. tapi tidak menemukannya.

.

"nona dimana pesawat dengan tujuan ke inggris?" aku mencoba bertanya pada salah satu pegawai di bandara.

"mianhae. pesawat dengan tujuan ke inggris sudah berangkat lima menit yang lalu"

.

kosong. aku tidak bisa berfikir lagi. aku sudah terlambat.

.

.

"SUNGMINNNNNNNNNNNNNN" aku berteriak sekeras mungkin, berharap dia masih ada disini.

.

namun apa yang ku dapat? aku hanya mendapat tatapan aneh dari orang orang yang ada disekitarku.

dia benar benar pergi.

mianhae. aku bodoh tidak mempedulikanmu, tidak mempedulikan rasa sedih yang memancar dari matamu.

aku tidak menyadari perpisahan akan semakin mendekatiku.

mianhae. aku sudah menyadari tidak bisa berbuat apa apa untuk menghalangi perpisahan yang semakin dekat. tidak menyadari cintapun pergi seperti itu. maaf.

ungkapan maafpun tidak bisa aku lontarkan karena merasa bersalah.

aku pusing sampai sampai sulit untuk bernafas. meskipun aku sudah mencoba mengelilingi waktu yang sudah terlepas dengan tergesa gesa. namun aku sudah telambat, aku… maafkan aku.

betapa bahagianya jika aku bisa mengembalikan hubungan kita seperti dulu. jika aku bisa melihat kamu tersenyum lagi kepadaku.

mianhae, aku sadar aku mencintaimu sekarang, aku bodoh baru menyadari ini di saat…

.

.

dia telah pergi

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

mind to review, pleaseee?

review banyak, next chap bakalan cepet... :)

gomawo, sudah berkunjung... :*


	2. Chapter 2

She's Gone

.

.

Rated : T

.

Disclaimer : Cuma pinjem nama

.

Cast : Kyumin

.

Cerita pasaran. Gaje. Abal. Dll.

.

Jika anda tidak menyukai tulisan saya, mohon segera meninggalkan tempat ini. Terima kasih.

.

"teruslah menunggu hal yang pantas kau tunggu, jika kau lelah jangan takut untuk berpaling"

.

.

yeoja itu menginjakkan kakinya di negara lain. di tempat yang ia yakin sudah berada jauh dari 'tempat lain'. meskipun ia sudah pergi sejauh mungkin, namun sebagian hatinya masih tertinggal disana, bersama dengan orang yang ia cintai.

sungmin melangkahkan kakinya mencari seorang yang ia kenal. ia mencari ponselnya, mendial nomer yang sudah ia hafal.

"yeoboseyo. oppa dimana?"

"lalu bagaimana dengan aku?" yeoja itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, kesal.

"kau tega pada dongsaengmu sendiri oppa?..."

"ne arraseo" sungmin menutup telefonnya pasrah.

.

ia mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari sosok yang akan mengganti oppanya untuk menjemput dirinya. henry.

.

"permisi" sungmin membalikkan badannya setelah di tepuk punggungnya.

"kau sungmin?" sungmin meneliti namja yang ada dihadapannya ini. mengira ngira bahwa dia bukan orang jahat. sungmin menggangguk.

"aku henry" sungmin membalas tangan yang ada didepannya. tersenyum tipis.

"ahjussi tolong bawakan barang barangnya" henry bicara pada ahjussi yang ada di sampingnya.

"ayo kuantar ke rumahmu" sungmin segera mengikuti namja yang sekarang sedang menggenggam tangannya

.

sungmin masuk kedalam mobil sport merah. lalu duduk disamping henry yang duduk di jok kemudi.

"kemana ahjussi tadi?"

"ia sudah menuju ke rumahmu" balas henry sambil tersenyum, manis.

"tenang saja ia orang kepercayaan keluargamu, barang barang mu tidak akan diambilnya" henry terkekeh pelan.

"ternyata kau lebih cantik daripada yang ada di foto, min" sungmin menolehkan kepalanya. henry, namja itu tengah fokus menyetir. sungmin tersenyum, ia pikir tinggal disini tidak akan terlalu sulit.

"kau dapat dari mana fotoku?" sungmin mencoba bercanda dengan lawan bicaranya.

"aku tidak mencuri min, aku melihatnya tadi sebelum aku menjemputmu. dari oppamu" henry terkekeh lagi, sungminpun ikut tertawa.

.

.

"oppa" sungmin langsung masuk kedalam pelukkan namja yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"kau membohongiku" sungmin pura pura kesal, kedua tangannya di lipat di tengah dadanya.

"kau bilang kau sedang sibuk dikantor, nah sekarang kenapa kau ada disini?"

yesung tertawa pelan melihat sikap dongsaengnya yang tidak berubah.

"kau tidak berubah, min" yesung mengusap puncak rambut sungmin.

"dimana appa dan eomma?" sambil naik ke atas, menuju kamarnya.

"mereka sedang di china, perusahaan appa yang disana sedang ada sedikit masalah"

"mereka sudah tau kalau aku ada disini?" sungmin merebahkan dirinya diatas ranjangnya.

"tentu. mereka sangat senang kau mau tinggal disini. tetapi aku justru sangat senang, setidaknya aku tidak sendirian dirumah ini"

"apa mereka sering ke luar negeri?"

"kau tau sendiri min, bahkan sebelum mereka pindah kesini mereka sudah sering ke luar negeri"

"maka dari itu aku menyuruhmu pindah kesini" yesung tersenyum hangat pada sungmin.

"bagaimana kabar kyuhyun?"

sungmin sangat membenci perubahan topik pembicaraan ini. ia hampir kehilangan kata kata untuk menjawab pertanyaan mudah dari yesung.

"aku tak tau"

"bohong" sungmin melihat yesung tak percaya. apa yang diketahui oleh namja itu pikirnya.

"kau terkejut, min? aku tidak akan membiarkan dongsaengku berada jauh disana tanpa pengawasanku" sungmin masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"min, lupakan namja itu. kau pantas bahagia min" yesung mendekati sungmin yang sekarang duduk di atas ranjang

"aku akan berusaha" sungmin menerawang jauh, mencoba memikirkan namja yang masih mengisi hatinya.

"cobalah dekat dengan henry, dia namja yang baik" sungmin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya yakin, namun hatinya ragu.

.

.

selama sungmin berada disini, selama itu pula henry menemani sungmin. mengantar jemput kemanapun sungmin pergi. henry juga mengajak sungmin pergi ke tempat tempat yang terkenal bagus di inggris. akhir akhir ini sungmin sudah tidak memikirkan kyuhyun lagi. mungkin dia sudah menerima kehadiran henry.

"min, nanti malam kau ada acara?" sungmin meletakkan berkas yang tadi sempat ia baca sebelum henry masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya.

"mungkin. sebelum ku fikir akan ada orang yang mengajakku pergi malam ini"

"siapa min?" henry menatap sungmin lekat.

"ku fikir kau akan mengajakku pergi. jadi…"

"tentu. nanti malam aku akan menjemputmu jam 7"

.

.

"bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu, min?" tanya henry saat mereka sudah melaju ke suatu tempat.

"entahlah…" sungmin tiba tiba tertawa pelan.

"aku tidak yakin dengan kata bekerja, henry" sungmin menoleh ke arah henry yang sedang fokus menyetir.

"yesung selalu melarangku ini dan itu. dia seperti tidak rela jika aku bekerja di kantornya" lagi, sungmin tertawa lepas.

"mungkin, dia tidak ingin kau terlalu terbebani, min" balas henry

"ayolah… aku sudah tidak anak kecil lagi yang masih perlu diawasi"

"kau tau sendirikan, min. yesung sangat menyayangimu, dia tidak akan membiarkan dongsaengnya kenapa napa"

"terkadang aku fikir dia seolah menjadi pacarku, dia benar benar over protectiv padaku" sungmin tersenyum hangat mengingat sikap posesif saudara sematawayangnya itu.

"makanya, min, yesung sangat senang kau menyusulnya kemari. dia lebih mudah untuk menjagamu…"

"lebih mudah mengekangku, maksudmu?" gerutu sungmin.

keduanya tertawa keras. tidak ada seorangpun yang tau, salah satu dari mereka sangat bahagia. berdetak lembut, namun hangat didalam sana.

"min, mianhe sebelumnya…" setelah selesai menghabiskan makan malam mereka. henry menggenggam lembut kedua tangan sungmin.

"aku mendengarnya dari yesung… lupakan dia, min" sungmin menatapnya nanar. dadanya sesak, dan bergemuruh. darah yang mengalir di dalam dirinya seketika mendidih. ia tau, perubahan topik pembicaraan ini membuatnya lemah. seketika pikirannya melayang kesana, ke orang yang sudah mengisi hatinya sejak lama. jantung sungmin berdetak kencang, ingatannya memaksa ia untuk mencoba merangkai bagaimana bentuk wajahnya. bagaimana bentuk sempurna itu terpatri begitu saja, membentuk lekuk wajah yang pas. tanpa ia sadari setitik bening itu jatuh dari asalnya.

"min… percayalah padaku. aku akan membuatmu bahagia." henry mencoba meyakinkan sungmin. sungmin diam.

"mianhe…" sungmin menarik paksa kedua tangannya.

"aku tidak bisa, henry" sungmin menggeleng lemah.

"mianhe" sungmin langsung menghilang dari hadapan henry.

seketika itu juga tangisnya pecah, pertahanannya benar benar runtuh sekarang. secara tidak langsung, henry sudah melukai dirinya.

sungmin berlari entah kemana, pikirannya sedang tidak karuan. semua kenangan dia dengan kyuhyun kembali terkuak dari benaknya.

.

.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini, kau selalu mengganggu hidupku! kau tidak lelah mencampuri urusanku, merusak hidupku! aku muak denganmu! pergi dari hidupku, dasar perusak hidup orang!"

.

.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKK!" suara sungmin membelah derasnya hujan. dia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat kuat, sementara kata kata itu terus terngiang di kepalanya. tiba tiba kepalanya terasa sakit. sebelum sungmin benar benar kehilangan kesadarannya, ia mendengar seseorang tengah memanggilnya.

.

.

"bagaimana keadaan sungmin?" henry menatap yesung gusar.

"sudah jauh lebih baik. sebentar lagi dia juga akan sadar…" balas henry tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke yeoja yang terbaring lemah itu.

"seharusnya aku tidak melakukan hal bodoh itu…" yesung menepuk pelan pundak henry, menenangkan dirinya.

"aku tidak bermaksud membuatnya seperti ini, aku sungguh sungguh…"

"sudahlah, henry. aku mengerti… kau tidak bersalah atas apapun" sejenak mereka terdiam, sibauk dengan pikirannya masing masing.

"kurasa dia memang tidak bisa melupakannya" henry menggenggam sebelah tangan sungmin.

"aku tidak apa apa. aku ingin melihatnya bahagia, yesung. hanya itu."

"aku akan mengusahakannya"

"ku harap kau menepati janjimu"

.

.

.

"bagaimana dengan perkembangannya, yunho?"

"apa sejauh itu masalahnya?"

"lalu, kau sudah selesai mengatasinya?"

"ohmy! apa tidak bisa kau sendiri saja yang mengurusnya?..."

"henry?" namja yang dipanggil itu menoleh ke belakang.

"nanti akan ku hubungi lagi, yun" lalu henry memutus sambungan telefonnya.

"duduk saja, min"

ya. orang yang baru saja masuk dalam ruang kerja henry tadi adalah sungmin.

"ada perlu apa, min?" suasana ruangan henry benar benar canggung sekarang. Sejak kejadian beberapa minggu lalu, saat sungmin pingsan, baru sekarang keduanya kembali bertemu.

"mianhe… aku…"

"aku memang belum bisa melupakan kyuhyun. tapi… aku sudah memikirkannya sungguh sungguh, aku akan mencobanya, henry" sungmin menatap henry yakin.

"begitu lama waktu yang ku habiskan dengan kyuhyun. tidak mungkin kan, aku mengeyahkannya dalam waktu sehari… jadi ku mohon ajari aku, henry" namja iu menatap sungmin tidak percaya.

"selama ini aku berfikir, aku adalah perusak hidup kyuhyun!" dada sungmin berdetak kencang. pelupuk matanya sudah menggenang.

"jadi… aku tidak akan menghabiskan seluruh hidupku untuk menunggu kyuhyun memandangku. itu tidak akan mungkin, henry!" sungmin terisak pelan. dirinya sangat rapuh jika menyinggung masalah kyuhyun.

"min, dengarkan aku" henry mendekati sungmin yang duduk di depan meja kerjanya, berlutut di hadapan sungmin.

"aku tidak memaksamu untuk menjadi milikku, min. aku bukan orang seperti itu" ia menghapus air mata dari kedua pipi sungmin.

"tidak, henry. aku ingin terlepas dari kyuhyun sepenuhnya. aku tidak ingin bayangan bayangan kyuhyun selalu menggangguku. ku mohon, mengertilah."

"bukankah kau bilang kau ingin aku bahagia?" henry hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"bantu aku, henry, please…" sungmin menggenggam kedua tangan henry erat erat. sungmin melihat henry tersenyum padanya, ia langsung memeluk henry.

"gomawo, henry"

.

.

.

TBC

masih ada typo yaa... mianhe.

padahal sudah aku edit berkali kali loh. mianhe.

ada yang tanya minhwa itu siapa, sebenernya ini fanfict oneshoot saya yang sudah pernah dipublish di acc pribadi saya dengan cast minhwa dan kyuhyun. berhubung saya lagi suka sama kyumin, saya remake ff saya menjadi beberapa chapter.

bagi yang belum ngerti sama jalan ceritanya, diikuti terus saja yaa… maklum yang chap satu itukan dulu oneshoot jadi ada yang nggak ngerti sama ceritanya.

makasih sudah mau berkunjung.

thanks to : prfvckgyu, cloudswan, kyumin joyer, WineKyuMin137, kyutminimi, Kyuwie, PaboGirl, dan para guest dan siders. :)

mind to review?


	3. Chapter 3

She's Gone

.

.

Rated : T

.

Disclaimer : Cuma pinjem nama

.

Cast : Kyumin

.

Cerita pasaran. Gaje. Abal. Dll.

.

Jika anda tidak menyukai tulisan saya, mohon segera meninggalkan tempat ini. Terima kasih.

.

.

"teruslah menunggu hal yang pantas kau tunggu, jika kau lelah jangan takut untuk berpaling"

.

.

.

"kau mengigau?!" seru yesung saat selesai mendengarkan cerita henry.

"kau fikir aku gila?! aku tidak sejahat itu bodoh!" henry menutup laptopnya.

"lalu bagaimana?"

"aku tidak tau. menurutmu bagaimana?" henry balas bertanya pada yesung.

"jalani apa yang ada saja, aku rasa aku punya ide yang bagus" muncul smirk dari namja yang lebih tua itu. ia mengambil ponselnya lalu mengetikkan sesuatu.

.

.

.

"sudah siap min?" sungmin mengangguk mengiyakan.

"jika perlu sesuatu, hubungi saja lee ahjussi"

"ne.. yesung oppa" balas sungmin dengan mengacak rambut yesung.

"kau harus menghilangkan sikap buruk mu itu oppa. atau kau tidak akan mempunyai teman kencan seumur hidupmu."

"sudah pergi sana. henry sudah menunggumu di depan"

sungmin melambaikan tangannya melalui kaca mobil, dengan henry mengemudi di sampingnya.

"kau tidak keberatan kan dengan perjalanan kita kali ini, min?" henry memecah keheningan yang timbul diantara mereka.

"tentu saja tidak, henry. siapa yang tidak mau kalau disuruh cuti, berlibur?" sungmin membalas henry dengan senyum hangat.

"apa kau tau, isi kepala besar yesung itu? aku heran, kenapa dia selalu seolah ingin mengusirku dari kantornya" sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"jangan berfikiran begitu, min. dia bertujuan baik" sungmin mengangguk, mengiyakan.

"aku kangen dengan vila keluargaku yang ada di jepang" sungmin menerawang ke depan.

"sudah lama aku tidak kesana"

"pasti, nanti kau akan sangat senang disana, min" henry menyahut.

"tentu. disana tempat yang sangat indah. aku… juga rindu dengan teman kecilku" henry menolehkan kepalanya sebentar.

.

.

.

4 p.m Kyoto, 3 November 2012

.

.

"minnie…" mereka saling berpelukkan.

"dari dulu kau tidak berubah, min" sungmin meneliti penampilan taemin, di depannya.

"kau juga, min. hanya saja sekarang kau…" taemin menggantungkan kalimatnya lalu melirik namja yang ada di sebelah sungmin.

sungmin tersenyum simpul, lalu mengaitkan lengannya pada henry.

"dia henry, namjachinguku. henry, dia taemin, yang aku ceritakan tadi" mereka saling berjabat tangan.

.

"ayo, aku antar ke kamar kalian"

"kalian istirahat saja dulu, aku akan menyiapkan makan malam"

setelah peninggalan taemin, sungmin merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasurnya. ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah ke arah pintu kamar, seseorang tengah menyembulkan kepalanya disana.

"aku mengganggu, min?"

"tidak, masuklah" sungmin merubah posisinya menjadi duduk di atas ranjangnya.

"nanti malam kau mau pergi kemana, min?" henry ikut duduk di tepi kasur.

"entahlah. ku rasa aku hanya akan nonton tv di villa"

"aku dengar, nanti malam akan ada pasar malam di desa sebelah. kau mau ikut?" sungmin menatap henry berbinar binar lalu menganggukkan kepalannya kuat kuat.

"kalau begitu, kau bisa bersiap sekarang, min. agar nanti kita bisa pulang sebelum jam makan malam"

.

.

.

"henry, aku ingin permen kapas" sungmin mengeluarkan puppy eyes andalannya.

"tidak usah memandangku seperti itu, min. ayo…" henry menarik lengan sungmin mendekati stan yang menjual permen kapas. lalu membeli beberapa.

.

"henry, boneka itu bagus" sungmin berjalan menuju stan, lempar bola. henry sudah memegang tiga bola. ia mencoba melemparkan bola pertamanya namun gagal. henry melemparkan bola keduanya, namun masih saja meleset. di bola ketiga, henry mencoba focus pada tumpukan botol di hadapannya. saat ia sudah melemparkannya, bola itu berhasil menjatuhkan semua botol. karena ia sudah berhasil, maka henry mendapatkan boneka kelinci besar itu sebagai hadiahnya. ia memberikan boneka itu dengan senang hati, pada sungmin.

.

"henry… bolehkah?" henry menatap geli yeoja di hadapannya ini.

"kau sangat manis, jika sedang seperti itu min" sungmin merona mendengar pujian dari henry.

"jadi…"

"kenapa tidak? kajja" henry menuntun sungmin ke arah loket bianglala.

setelah mendapatkan tiket, mereka masuk ke dalam bianglala itu. bianglala yang mereka naiki mulai bergerak perlahan.

"tempat ini benar benar indah" sahut sungmin saat mereka sudah sampai di ketinggian. dari sana mereka dapat melihat seluruh keindahan kota Kyoto.

"min, apa kau senang?" henry menatap sungmin dalam.

"kau bergurau, henry? tentu, aku sangat senang" sungmin menggenggam kedua tangan henry.

"jangan terlalu berlebihan, henry. kau ada di sampingku saja itu sudah membuatku bahagia" henry mendekati sungmin, mengeliminasi jarak keduanya. perlahan namun pasti henry mendekatkan kepalanya, sungmin menutup kedua matanya. tepat berada di puncak, bibir mereka saling bertautan.

.

.

.

"min, bangun, sudah siang" sungmin menggeliat di bawah selimutnya.

"min…" henry tidak menyerah menepuk nepuk pipi sungmin.

sungmin mengerjapkan matanya pelan, menyesuaikan cahaya disekitarnya.

"jadi jalan jalan ke pantai?" sungmin langsung membuka kedua matanya lebar lebar ketika mendengar kata pantai, henry yang melihatnya hanya tertawa pelan. tingkah yeoja itu selalu lucu dimatanya.

"bersiaplah dulu, aku tunggu di bawah eh" sungmin mengangguk lalu menghilang dibalik pintu kamar mandi.

.

.

"tadi kau bilang sudah siang, mana?" sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. sedangkan yang ditanya hanya tertawa senang.

"ayo keluar… aku yakin kau akan menyukainya" henry menggenggam sebelah tangan sungmin, lalu mengajaknya keluar.

dari luar villa, deburan ombak sudah dapat didengar. memang pantainya hanya terletak disebelah villa. sungmin menutup kedua matanya ketika mereka sudah sampai di tepi, merasakan terpaan angin pagi yang sangat segar.

"min, kau mau main?" sungmin menoleh, melihat henry sedang membawa sebuah layangan dan gulungan benang. sungmin mengangguk pelan, lalu mendekati henry.

"kau pegang disini" henry meminta sungmin untuk memegang bagian bawah layangan.

"pada hitungan ketiga, lepaskan tanganmu, min" seru henry diseberang sana.

"satu… dua… tiga…" henry mulai menarik layangan itu sampai bisa naik ke atas.

"kau mau mencobanya, min?" sungmin mengangguk semangat.

"pegang benangnya dengan kedua tanganmu, begini" sungmin melakukan yang henry anjurkan. ia mencoba menarik narik benang layangan itu. namun sungmin justru membuat layangannya goyah.

"henry.. ini bagaimana?" sungmin menatap henry gusar.

"jangan panik, min"

"kau hanya perlu, membuatnya agar tetap seimbang" henry memegang tangan sungmin, mengajarinya memegang benang dengan benar.

sungmin menatap henry yang berada tepat di sebelahnya, ia tersenyum entah karena apa. ketika tiba tiba henry juga menatapnya, sungmin benar benar tersenyum lebar. ia bangga mempunyai namja sempurna ini.

.

.

.

"min, aku akan pergi membeli beberapa bahan untuk persediaan kita. kau mau ikut?" tanya taemin pada sungmin, yang sedang bermanjaan pada henry. sedangkan namja itu sibuk dengan laptopnya.

"lebih baik kau ikut dengan taemin, min. daripada kau menganggur seperti ini?"

"baiklah" sungmin bangkit dari duduknya.

"aku pergi dulu, henry"

"hati hati" sungmin mengangguk pelan lalu menyusul langkah taemin yang sudah beberapa langkah di depannya.

"min, selama aku berada disini, kenapa aku belum melihat changmin?" taemin menghentikan langkahnya, lalu menoleh kearah sungmin.

"sudah lama dia tidak pulang, min" taemin kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

"memang dia kemana?"

"dia bekerja di korea, sudah lama sekali dia tidak memberi kabar. aku jadi merindukannya, min" sungmin bisa melihat kesedihan di kedua mata taemin.

"mungkin dia sangat sibuk, jadi belum bisa menghubungimu, min" sungmin berusaha menghibur teman baiknya itu.

"ku harap begitu, min"

changmin dan taemin adalah saudara. changmin, kakak taemin, satu satunya keluarga yang masih dimiliki taemin. terkadang sungmin berfikir ia akan mengajak taemin tinggal bersamanya. namun kerap kali taemin menolaknya, ia tidak ingin meninggalkan tempat kelahirannya, tempat ia hidup dengan keluarganya, dulu.

sungmin jadi merasa bersalah pada taemin, karena tadi sudah membahas changmin. ia tidak tau akan menjadi seperti ini, perubahannya.

.

.

.

siang ini, rencananya sungmin dan henry akan pergi ke Nishiki Market. karena jadwal cuti mereka tinggal beberapa hari, maka mereka akan pergi ke sana. sungmin mendengar dari taemin, Nishiki Market adalah pasar tradisional yang menjadi pusat kuliner di Jepang dan beberapa barang barang buatan asli sana. letaknya yang memanjang sepanjang 390 meter terbentang dari teramachi street hingga ke tarakura street. terdapat 126 toko yang menjual beragam makanan khas jepang yang sangat menggoda. hiruk pikuk dan keramahan penjual yang menyapa para pengunjung menjadikannya daya tarik tersendiri. selain dapat mencicipi jajanan kaki lima, seperti dorayaki atau takoyaki, disana juga disuguhkan beberapa kuliner otentik jepang, seperti senbei –cracker beras khas jepang-, aneka makanan seafood seperti unagi dan cumi cumi panggang, omelet, sushi, beragam acar, dan makanan kering lainnya.

sungmin dan henry memilih berhenti di pedagang kaki lima yang menjual beberapa makanan kecil dan gorengan.

"irasshaimase… (selamat datang…)" ahjumma itu menyapa mereka dengan ramah, sambil membungkukkan badannya. mereka terseyum simpul pada ahjumma itu.

sungmin menunjuk mochi yang terdapat di loyang itu, lalu membentuk jari jarinya menjadi angka 5.

"please…" ahjumma itu mengangguk, mengerti lalu mulai membungkus pesanan sungmin. saat mereka sedang menunggu kembalian, sungmin menangkap siluet yang tidak asing baginya. lalu mengerjar orang itu. "min…"

"changmin…" sungmin menepuk bahu namja yang dipanggilnya changmin tadi.

"sungmin…" namja itu menoleh kearahnya, ternyata sungmin benar namja yang tadi dikejarnya adalah changmin.

"mianhe min, aku sedang buru buru" changmin mengedarkan pandangannya gelisah.

"changmin, bisakah kau pulang ke rumah malam nanti, taemin merindukanmu" sungmin menatap changmin serius.

"kau bersama siapa disini, bukankah kau sedang bekerja di korea?"

"aku bersama dengan Gui Xian sanjangnim, sedang dalam proyek disini. aku harus segera pergi, min" changmin membalikkan badannya lalu berjalan lagi.

"aku akan menunggu mu nanti malam, min" sungmin berteriak, semoga changmin benar benar datang nanti malam.

"min… kau kemana saja? tiba tiba menghilang" henry terlihat sedang terengah dengan membawa kantong plastik ditangannya.

"tadi aku melihat changmin, aku menyuruhnya untuk pulang nanti malam"

"sudahlah min. jangan khawatir begitu, aku yakin nanti dia akan datang" sungmin mengangguk. ia hanya ingin melihat taemin bahagia, dengan bertemu dengan changmin.

.

.

.

sejak pertemuan singkat dengan changmin tadi, sungmin benar benar tidak bisa tenang. bukan hanya mengenai masalah changmin akan datang atau tidak, tetapi satu hal yang membuatnya gelisah.

.

Gui Xian.

.

sungmin seperti, mengenal nama itu. tapi sungmin tidak bisa mengingat dengan baik siapa pemilik nama itu. namun dalam fikirannya, sungmin yakin, nama itu sudah familiar baginya. tapi siapa?

.

.

"min… bangun" henry menyibakkan anak rambut sungmin, ke belakang telingannya. ia ingin melihat wajah sungmin dengan jelas. sangat sempurna.

"lee sungmin… sudah saatnya bangun, sayang"

"tamu kita sudah datang, min…"

"5 menit lagi, henry" sungmin menarik lagi selimutnya, menutup seluruh tubuhnya.

"tidak, min. changmin. sudah. datang." henry mengucapkan kata kata itu penuh penekanan, sambil menarik selimut sungmin menjauh.

sungmin membuka paksa, kedua matanya. ia tidak ingat kenapa ia bisa sampai tertidur seperti ini.

"aku akan mandi sebentar, kau tunggu saja di bawah, henry" henry mengangguk, mengiyakan lalu turun ke meja makan.

seperti permintaan sungmin tadi, malam ini changmin benar benar pulang. mereka akan makan bersama, malam ini.

.

.

sungmin berjalan menuruni anak tangga dengan santai, walaupun kenyataannya ia tengah ditunggu banyak orang.

sungmin menatap henry, yang juga menatapnya. namun sungmin tidak mengerti dengan tatapan henry kali ini. walaupun demikian, sungmin tidak ambil pusing. ia tetap melanjutkan langkah kakinya menuju kursi disebelah henry. dari kedua matanya, sungmin dapat melihat taemin duduk di tengah, kemudian changmin duduk di depan henry. dan itu…. sungmin tidak tau siapa orang itu. duduknya membelakangi langkah sungmin, jadi yeoja itu tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa namja itu.

sungmin mendaratkan tubuhnya dikursi sebelah henry. taemin terlihat sangat bahagia sepertinya. syukurlah, sungmin mendesah lega.

"sungmin… kenalkan dia…" suara changmin tiba tiba menginterupsi ruangan itu.

sungmin seperti disadarkan kembali kedunianya, sungmin sempat melihat ke arah changmin sekilas. sebelum…

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

"sungmin… kenalkan dia…"

.

dia, siapa yaa readers? :)

gimana HenMin momennya? kurang sweet atau justru terlalu sweet? minta pendapatnya yaa, my lovely readers…

kemarin ada yang minta momen KyuMin ya?

tapi saya dengan menyesal, memberi tahu bahwa KyuMin momennya masih lama…

tapi Kyupil sudah muncul sedikit kan di atas XD

.

big thanks to : cloudswan, Minhyunni1318, Gyurievil, WineKyuMin137, PaboGirl, abilhikmah, :*

.

.

yang sudah baca, minta reviewnya yaa?

kalau reviewnya tidak meningkat, maka saya tidak bertanggungjawab kalau updatenya bakalan lama.

jadi, review please… :)


	4. Chapter 4

She's Gone

.

.

Rated : T

.

Disclaimer : Cuma pinjem nama

.

Kyumin

.

Cerita pasaran. Gaje. Abal. Typos. Dll.

.

Jika anda tidak menyukai tulisan saya, mohon segera meninggalkan tempat ini. Terima kasih.

.

Oh iya. disini Eunhyuk juga GS.

.

"teruslah menunggu hal yang pantas kau tunggu, jika kau lelah jangan takut untuk berpaling"

.

.

.

pagi pagi sekali, sungmin sudah membereskan semua barang barangnya. sejak semalam ia tidak bisa tidur, pikirannya penuh dengan namja itu. bertemu dengan namja itu lagi sama saja membuat usahanya selama ini sia sia. sungmin memang mengakui, namja itu sungguh membuatnya tampak bodoh. dia selalu membuat sungmin kalah telak, tidak memberi sungmin kesempatan sedikitpun untuk mengelak.

"min, kau mau pulang sekarang?" henry mendekati sungmin yang terduduk di tepi ranjang.

"seharusnya kita tidak pergi kesini henry" sungmin mengusap kasar air matanya.

"maafkan aku min" sungmin menoleh, ia tersenyum simpul lalu menggeleng pelan.

"ini bukan salah mu, henry"

.

sungmin menarik kopernya keluar dengan diikuti henry dibelakangnya. saat sungmin melangkahkan kakinya melewati pintu, sungmin terkejut. namja itu berdiri tegas dihadapannya, sekarang.

"min, kita harus bicara" sungmin tidak menggubrisnya. ia menarik tangan henry, menjauh dari namja itu.

.

"min kau baik baik saja?" tanya henry, melihat sungmin yang dari tadi hanya terdiam. sungmin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

sekarang sungmin dan henry sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Kansai International Airport. sungmin ingin segera pergi dari namja itu, ia tidak ingin kyuhyun merusak segalanya. maka ia memutuskan untuk segera meninggalkan Kyoto pagi itu juga.

mereka sudah sampai di KIA. sungmin sudah yakin dengan keputusan yang ia buat. dengan mantap sungmin melangkahkan kakinya menuju pesawat yang akan mereka tumpangi.

"min, tunggu" sungmin menghentikan langkahnya sejenak. saat derap langkah namja yang sudah sungmin kenal itu semakin mendekat, sungmin mempercepat kedua kakinya. ia tidak boleh melihat namja itu lagi, pikirnya.

.

"sungmin! dengarkan aku!" sungmin tercekat saat tangannya dicekal kuat oleh kyuhyun.

"min, kumohon.. dengarkan aku" sungmin tetap keukeh tidak ingin membalikkan badannya.

kyuhyun membalikkan sungmin dengan cepat, lalu mencengkram kedua bahu sungmin dengan kuat.

"lepas" ujar sungmin, lirih. ia berusaha menepis tangan kyuhyun, namun namja itu justru menguatkan cengkramannya.

"lepaskan. sakit…" sungmin menundukkan kepalanya, ia takut. kyuhyun menatapnya tajam saat ini, seolah tidak membiarkan sungmin berpaling darinya. bahu sungmin terasa sakit, hatinya bahkan jauh lebih sakit akibat sikap kyuhyun.

.

'hiks' satu isakan lolos dari bibir sungmin.

"min.." henry menatap sungmin khawatir.

"lepaskan dia!" henry menaikkan nada suaranya.

"min.. ku mohon, percayalah padaku" kyuhyun menatap sungmin sendu. namun sungmin makin terisak, menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"min, kita harus pergi sekarang" jelas dari suara henry, namja itu tidak suka dengan kyuhyun.

"ku.. mohon kyu, lepaskan aku" disela isakannya sungmin memohon pada kyuhyun sambil menjauhkan lengan kekar itu dari bahunya.

"tidak min, aku tidak…"

"ku mohon kyu, aku harus pergi. semua diantara kita sudah aku lupakan, ak..aku sudah bahagia dengan henry. jadi ku mohon…" sungmin memotong perkataan kyuhyun dengan cepat.

saat itu juga, kyuhyun tersentak. kedua lengannya tiba tiba jatuh dari bahu sungmin, seluruh pikiran kyuhyun mencerna semua kata kata sungmin barusan.

sungmin mengambil kesempatan itu, ia langsung berlari meninggalkan kyuhyun. tangisnya pecah kemudian, ia tidak bermaksud mengatakan semua itu, tadi. sungmin hanya ingin kyuhyun menjauh darinya, hanya itu saja. namun sungmin tidak tau bahwa yang sudah ia lakukan justru membuat keduanya tersakiti.

.

.

.

semenjak kepulangannya dari Kyoto, sungmin selalu mengurung dirinya di kamar. Ia juga meliburkan diri dari kantor. sungmin benar benar ingin sendiri, bahkan sungmin tidak ingin menemui henry. walau demikian namja itu selalu mengunjungi sungmin. terkadang namja tersebut dapat membuat sungmin melunak, henry juga sering menghibur sungmin. membuatnya tertawa, melupakan apa yang akhir akhir ini mengguncang hatinya.

"min… kata yesung cabang kita yang ada di korea ada sedang membutuhkan pemimpin baru. orang kepercayaan yesung, jung ahjussi, sudah mendekati masa pensiun. aku mengusulkan kau yang akan pergi, bagaimana?" henry bermaksud agar sungmin tidak terpuruk dalam kesedihan terus. lagipula sungmin akan berada jauh dari kyuhyun, pikirnya. karena tidak menutup kemungkinan namja itu akan mencari sungmin kesini. maka dari itu, lebih baik sungmin berada disana sekarang.

"aku.. terserah saja"

"aku akan segera bicara dengan yesung, ku rasa dia juga sependapat denganku"

.

.

"apa maksudmu? kenapa dia bisa sampai disana?" yesung masih tidak percaya dengan cerita henry.

"aku tidak tau" henry memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"aku juga tidak menduga kalau namja itu berada di Kyoto"

"namja itu benar benar pembuat masalah" henry mengangguk mengiyakan.

"aku yakin, dari caranya menahan sungmin, namja itu akan mencari sungmin ke rumah"

"lalu bagaimana, menurutmu?" tanya yesung.

"kau bilang perusahaanmu yang di korea…"

"aku tau" yesung segera memotong kalimat henry.

"aku akan segera mengirimnya ke sana"

"kau juga akan ikut sekalian?"

"tidak. aku akan mengurus namja itu terlebih dahulu" henry menatap tajam ke depan.

.

.

.

Seoul, 17 November 2012

.

_hari ini aku berada disini lagi, namun aku harap kali ini berbeda dengan sebelumnya._

.

From : Jung Ahjussi

min, hari ini ada perkenalan untukmu. kau bisakan datang lebih awal?

.

udara pagi ini sangat sejuk, membuat sungmin malas untuk berajak dari bawah selimutnya. namun karna teringat dengan pesang Jung ahjussi tadi, sungmin langsung bersiap untuk pergi ke kantor. sekarang sungmin tinggal sendiri di apartement barunya. namun sungmin tidak merasa terbebani karna dia sudah mandiri. dia bisa hidup tanpa tergantung pada orang lain.

.

.

.

London, 17 November 2012

.

kyuhyun menyetir mobilnya dengan sebelah tangannya memegang secarik kertas. setelah mendapatkan alamat sungmin dari taemin, ia langsung mengambil cuti dari jadwal kerjanya untuk terbang ke London. dan sekarang ia sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sungmin. berkali kali kyuhyun melirik kertas itu, memastikan ia berada di jalan yang benar. kyuhyun berhenti sedikit jauh dari bangunan tinggi itu. beberapa penjaga berdiri di dekat pagar rumah tersebut. ia mendekatkan mobilnya ke depan rumah sungmin. salah satu dari penjaga itu menghentikan kyuhyun.

"maaf, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"apakah sungmin ada?" kyuhyun mencoba bertanya pada orang itu.

"maaf, nona sungmin sedang tidak ada dirumah"

kyuhyun berfikir sejenak, apakah orang ini sedang membohonginya atau tidak. kalau sungmin benar benar tidak ada di rumah, lalu kemana dia?

"kemana dia?"

"maaf, saya tidak tau"

saat kyuhyun ingin bertanya lagi, kedua matanya menangkap mobil yang akan masuk ke dalam rumah. kyuhyun menajamkan penglihatannya, ia merasa mengenal namja yang ada di dalam mobil tersebut.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?" namja itu membuka jendela mobilnya.

"dimana sungmin?" kyuhyun meradang melihat namja di seberangnya itu. namja tersebut sedang memandang remeh kyuhyun.

"kau tidak akan menemukannya. sekarang dan selamanya. ia berada jauh dari jangkauanmu"

"katakan dimana dia sekarang, atau…"

"atau apa?" henry langsung memotong perkataan kyuhyun.

"kau tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menemukan sungmin. lebih baik kau berhenti mengganggunya. dia milikku. dan sampai kapanpun akan tetap seperti itu" henry berkata tegas pada kyuhyun.

kyuhyun tidak menggubris ucapan henry dan langsung pergi dari tempat itu. walau demikian ia benci dengan namja yang baru saja menyulut emosinya itu.

.

.

.

"hari ini kita akan mendapatkan CEO baru. perkenalkan dia Lee Sungmin" jung ahjussi sedikit mengawali pagi sungmin di kantornya.

"seperti yang telah dikatakan manager jung tadi, mulai saat ini saya akan menjadi pemimpin kalian. jadi saya harap kalian dapat bekerja sama dengan baik. terima kasih"

setelah perkenalan singkat tadi, sungmin langsung menuju ke ruang kerjanya. sungmin melihat beberapa berkas sudah tertumpuk rak di mejanya. ia mulai membukanya satu persatu.

.

_C's Corporation_

.

berkas dengan judul C's Corporation itu menarik perhatian sungmin, ia membacanya dengan teliti.

_salah satu perusahaan terkenal di Korea._

lalu sungmin membuka lembar berikutnya.

_dengan CEO yang masih relatif muda._

.

_tok tok tok_

.

sungmin meletakkan berkas tersebut.

"masuk"

"maaf, sanjang.."

"panggil nama saja. hyuk"

"eh. mianhe, min, ini ada berkas yang harus kau tanda tangani" eunhyuk, sekretaris sungmin meletakkan sebuah map ke meja sungmin.

"duduklah, aku ingin mengobrol sebentar"

"bagaimana kabarmu hyuk?"

"ya beginilah, min. aku berhenti bekerja di bar itu, setelah aku lulus kuliah aku melamar disini. dan inilah aku sekarang"

_aku senang melihatmu baik baik saja sekarang, min._

"aku senang dapat melihatmu kembali, min" sungmin tersenyum lembut, bagaimanapun sungmin tidak dapat melupakan eunhyuk. dulu dialah yang selalu membantu sungmin. dan orang yang ia minta untuk menjaga kyuhyun saat ia pergi.

.

.

.

"kyu, berhentilah bermain main. pulanglah, perusahaanmu sedang dalam masalah" kyuhyun sedikit menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga. changmin benar benar menyebalkan pikirnya. bagaimana tidak, ia tak mengucapkan salam atau apa tetapi langsung berteriak tak jelas.

"bukannya aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk memegang perusahaanku dulu…"

"kenapa kau justru menyalahkan aku, bodoh. aku sudah berusaha sebisa ku"

"hei, sebenarnya siapa yang bodoh disini? kalau kau mengurusnya dengan benar tidak mungkin akan seperti ini sekarang"

"sudahlah, aku tidak peduli. kau harus ada disini besok"

"sebenarnya siapa…"

.

_tut tut tut._

.

'aarrghh' kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya kesal. sekarang ia belum menemukan keberadaan sungmin, tapi perusahaannya sedang mengalami masalah. dengan berat hati ia memutuskan untuk kembali. ia akan tetap mencari sungmin kalau perusahaan miliknya sudah stabil.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

annyeong readers tercinta… :)

maaf banget yaa updatenya lama, habisnya tugas udah numpuk banget apalagi jadwal ulangan penuh -_- biasakan kalau mau tes, suka kayak gitu huhuhuhu

maaf juga yaa kalau pendek, serius deh ini udah mentok banget. kehabisan ide gara gara, itutuh yang di atas -_-

kayaknya beberapa chapter ke depan juga bakal ngaret lagi deh updatenya. bulan depan aku udah tes semester T.T

janji deh kalau udah liburan bakalan update kilat, okee?

Kyuhyun : kok jadi ajang curhat sih?

Sungmin : iya nih. dasar author nyebelin! suka banget bikin orang menderita!

Author : /LemparKyuminkedunialain/ u.u

.

.

big thanks to : Minhyunni1318, malaclouds, PaboGirl, abilhikmah, KobayashiAde, cloudswan, Guest, dewi. , dan para siders :*

.

.

then, mind to review, pleaseeee?


	5. Chapter 5

She's Gone

.

.

Rated : T

.

Disclaimer : Cuma pinjem nama

.

Kyumin

.

Cerita pasaran. Alur lambat. Gaje. Abal. Typos. Dll.

.

Jika anda tidak menyukai tulisan saya, mohon segera meninggalkan tempat ini. Terima kasih.

.

Oh iya. disini Eunhyuk juga GS.

.

"teruslah menunggu hal yang pantas kau tunggu, jika kau lelah jangan takut untuk berpaling"

.

.

.

"min.. bagaimana dengan hasil rapatnya?"

"para klien setuju dengan pendapatku, aku yakin mereka akan segera menandatangani kontrak" jelas sungmin.

"kau sungguh hebat, min. aku tidak menyangka akan secepat ini"

"jangan berlebihan, hyuk. oh iya, tolong buatkan aku laporan mengenai perusahaan kita untuk mereka"

"baiklah. kalau begitu aku keluar dulu" eunhyuk melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan sungmin.

"min, tolong bacalah berkas yang aku taruh di mejamu kemarin, C's Corporation, mereka menawarkan kerjasama" eunhyuk berbalik sebentar, lalu benar benar menghilang dari sana.

sungmin segera mencari berkas yang eunhyuk maksud. ia kembali membuka halaman demi halaman berkas itu. setelah paham, sungmin mengambil ponselnya lalu menghubungi nomor yang tertera di halaman akhir berkas itu.

.

"hallo, ini dari Lee Corp. apakah anda punya waktu?"

"…."

"baiklah, kalau begitu. di ruangan saya pukul 10"

"…"

"sama sama"

.

.

.

"min, orang dari C's Corp sudah datang" eunhyuk menghubungi sungmin lewat intercome.

"suruh dia masuk"

.

"silahkan duduk"

"perkenalkan, saya Lee Donghae. maaf, atasan saya tidak bisa datang langsung"

"tidak apa apa, saya mengerti. panggil saja sungmin"

"baiklah, sekarang tolong ceritakan bagaimana perusahaan kalian" sungmin menatap serius namja dihadapannya ini.

"kami bergerak dalam bidang elektronik. barang barang yang kami hasilkan mempunyai kwalitas di atas rata rata. seperti yang sudah tertera di dalam berkas yang kami ajukan, kami dapat berkembang dengan pesat dalam sekejap dan kami juga dapat membiasakan diri dengan orang lain dengan cepat. jadi ku mohon pertimbangannya" jelas donghae.

"untuk hari ini cukup sekian, aku akan memikirkannya terlebih dulu" sungmin tersenyum ramah.

"baiklah, permisi" donghae keluar dari ruangan sungmin.

sungmin kembali membuka berkas mengenai C's Corp. ia mencerna dengan baik setiap kata kata yang tertulis disitu. sungmin mengerti, perusahaan itu sedang mengalami krisis dana. oleh sebab itu mereka ingin bekerja sama dengan perusahaan sungmin yang sudah memiliki cabang dimana mana. tidak menutup kemungkinan jika perusahaan mereka berhasil mendapatkan persetujuan sungmin, produksi mereka akan semakin meningkat karna jarak pemasaran mereka akan semakin melebar. sungmin mencoba berfikir, keuntungan apa yang akan ia dapatkan jika bergabung dengan C's Corp. tentunya sungmin tidak ingin ia hanya dijadikan tempelan parasit.

.

.

.

sungmin merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjang miliknya. ia membuka ponselnya, ada beberapa pesan dari henry.

.

_bagaimana kabarmu, min? kau baik baik saja, kan?_

.

_bagaimana keadaan korea? apa masih indah seperti dulu? ah aku jadi ingin ke sana._

.

_bagaimana dengan pekerjaan mu, min? apa kau menyukainya? harusnya kau senang karna yesung tidak lagi mengganggumu, bukan?_

.

_min, aku merindukanmu. kau sedang melakukan apa sekarang?_

.

_kau sombong sekali, min. apa kau terlalu sibuk sampai mengabaikan pesanku? baiklah, kalau kau ada waktu paling tidak bacalah pesanku. dan jangan lupa makan, min._

.

sungmin menekan _reply_

.

_ya Tuhan, maafkan aku henry. bateraiku low dan aku baru bisa membaca pesanmu sekarang. tidak apa apakan? sekarang aku ingin membalas yang mana, ah aku lupa. kau terlalu banyak mengirimkan pesan. baiklah, aku baik baik saja, henry. sangat baik baik saja. bagaimana denganmu?_

.

_send._

.

beberapa detik kemudian ponsel sungmin menyala. pesan dari henry.

.

_aku baik baik saja, dan aku merindukanmu. astaga min, maafkan aku, aku sudah berfikiran yang jahat padamu. ku fikir kau melirik namja lain, bukankah disana banya namja yang lebih tampan dariku._

.

sungmin tersenyum melihat layar ponselnya.

.

_kalau benar bagaimana? hahaha aku juga merindukanmu, henry. cepatlah menyusulku sebelum ada namja lain yang aku lirik :D_

.

_aku mengerti, min. setelah pekerjaanku disini selesai aku janji akan segera kesana._

.

sungmin meletakkan ponselnya lalu menuju ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

"hyuk, bisa ke ruanganku sekarang?" eunhyuk mengiyakan pertanyaan sungmin dari intercome.

"ada apa, min?" yeoja itu duduk di hadapan sungmin.

"kau bisa mencarikanku manager? aku sedang butuh pendapat seseorang, bisa?" yaa. akhir akhir ini sungmin memang sangat sibuk, mengingat ia berhasil menandatangani salah satu proyek besar yang akan menguntungkannya. ia harus melakukan semuanya dengan matang, maka dari itu ia tidak bisa mengerjakan semuanya sendirian. jadi dia butuh seseorang sekarang.

"aku tidak perlu syarat apapun, asalkan dia memang berniat"

"aku yakin, besok kau sudah bisa melihatnya, min"

"baguslah, terima kasih, hyuk"

.

sepeninggalan eunhyuk, sungmin mengecek ponselnya. _ada beberapa pesan._ sungmin membukanya.

.

_demi apapun, sungmin, aku sangat merindukanmu. aku akan segera kesana, tunggu aku, min._

.

dari henry, ia mengetik sesuatu.

.

_benarkah? kenapa aku tidak merindukanmu, henry? oh, atau mungkin ada pria lain disini. cepat kemari atau kau akan menyesal, maboy._

.

sungmin tersenyum, ia tidak menyangka akan senekat ini dengan mengirim pesan pada henry begitu.

.

sungmin melihat pesan lainnya, ada beberapa dari klien sungmin. dan pesan yang terakhir benar benar membuat sungmin terkejut. ia langsung mengambil tasnya dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

.

.

henry menggeram tertahan diruangannya.

.

_benarkah? kenapa aku tidak merindukanmu, henry? oh, atau mungkin ada pria lain disini. cepat kemari atau kau akan menyesal, maboy._

.

walau henry tahu sungmin hanya bercanda, namun ia sungguh tidak bisa mengabaikan pesan itu, begitu saja. namja itu menutup laptopnya, ia sudah tidak bisa konsentrasi dengan pekerjaannya. seluruh pikirannya berpusat pada satu nama. sungmin. ia tidak akan membiarkan miliknya berkeliaran disana tanpa pengawasannya. sebelum ia bangkit dari tempatnya, seseorang menginterupsinya.

"kau mau kemana?"

"aku harus menyusul sungmin, sekarang" henry mengemasi barang barangnya.

"laporan laporan untuk dua hari ke depan sudah aku selesaikan, yang lainnya akan aku emailkan padamu"

"jangan menatapku seperti itu, hyung"

"tidak. aku hanya… eurm, aku ingin ikut" henry melotot kearah yesung.

"ya Tuhan, hyung. tolong jangan katakan itu. aku ingin berdua dengan sungmin, tanpamu tentunya. jadi kau disini saja, okey?" henry menepuk pundak yesung sebelum namja itu pergi.

.

.

"astaga eomma appa, kenapa kalian tidak menghubungiku dulu?" sungmin langsung merebahkan dirinya di sofa-di depan orangtuanya-

"kalau kami menghubungimu dulu, bukan kejutan namanya" eomma sungmin tersenyum melihat putrinya. sorot kerinduan itu sangat kentara dari mata mereka.

"kami sangat merindukanmu, min"

"aku juga, appa" sungmin langsung berpindah ke tengah orangtuanya, merangkul mereka berdua.

sungmin benar benar tidak menduga, orangtuanya mengunjunginya. sungmin jelas sangat merindukkannya. sejak mereka pindah ke inggris, ini pertama kalinya sungmin bertemu lagi dengan mereka. maka itu, saat sungmin tadi ada di kantor ia sungguh tidak percaya melihat layar ponselnya.

.

_cepat pulang, min. kami ada di depan apartementmu._

.

dua kalimat itu membuat sungmin kalap, ia segera memberikan password apartementnya lalu pulang. membuktikan bahwa ia tidak sedang bermimpi. dan ya, sekarang mereka sedang tertidur di kamar tamu apartement miliknya. mereka, orangtua sungmin yang sangat ia rindukan.

.

.

.

"maaf, ada yang bisa bantu?" tanya eunhyuk -berusaha- ramah pada namja di depannya ini.

"apakah CEO anda ada diruangannya?"

"maaf baru saja sung-eh beliau keluar, ada urusan penting" eunhyuk berusaha mati matian tidak gugup berada dihadapan namja itu.

"kalau begitu saya akan kembali besok, tolong katakan pada beliau kalau pimpinan dari C's Corp meminta waktu untuk bertemu" eunhyuk mengangguk lalu menggumankan kata iya.

"permisi" eunhyuk sungguh tidak menyangka, namja itu melupakannya. ada setitik rasa kecewa di hati eunhyuk, namja itu jelas melupakannya. apa ia juga melupakan…. _seseorang_.

.

.

"min, orang C's Corp kemarin datang katanya ia ingin kembali lagi hari ini" eunhyuk berkata pada sungmin yang akan masuk keruangannya. tapi sungmin hanya mengangguk pelan lalu melanjutkan langkah kakinya, masuk. _semoga bukan 'dia' yang datang hari ini._ eunhyuk khawatir dengan keadaan sungmin hari ini. yeoja itu tampak tidak sehat, dan eunhyuk tidak mau kalau 'namja' itu akan membuat sungmin semakin memburuk. semoga saja Tuhan mau mendengarkan doanya, barusan.

di dalam ruangannya sungmin menopang kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan dan sebelah tangannya lagi untuk memijit keningnya perlahan. kepala sungmin terasa sedikit pusing, mengingat kemarin ia tidak bisa tidur tanpa alasan yang sungmin sendiri tidak tahu. sungmin hanya berfirasat buruk dengan hari ini, tapi tidak mengerti kenapa. sungmin baru saja akan terlelap sampai seseorang mengetuk pintunya. ia sedikit membenahi penampilannya.

"m-masuk" entah kenapa sungmin gugup kali ini, apakah ini maksud dari firasat sungmin.

"eunhyuk" guman sungmin. ia sedikit menghela nafas lega. _ya ini bukan apa apa, lupakan firasat burukmu, min._

"min.. kenalkan ini…"

.

.

sungmin menghela nafasnya berat, ia baru saja keluar dari ruangan meeting dengan karyawan karyawannya. perusahaannya akan mengeluarkan beberapa produk baru, membuat sungmin harus berfikir keras dengan perkembangannya. dan itu menyebabkan kepala sungmin semakin pusing. ia berjalan gontai ke ruangannya, kepalanya semakin berdenyut tidak teratur.

"min, kau tidak apa apa?" eunhyuk yang tadinya melihat sungmin akan terjatuh langsung menahan bahu yeoja itu.

sungmin menegakkan badannya kembali, menggeleng pelan kemudian.

"pulang saja kalau tidak enak badan, min" yeoja itu tersenyum lembut pada eunhyuk,

"aku sungguh tidak apa, hyuk" sungmin berjalan kembali ke ruangannya, meninggalkan eunhyuk yang sedang menatap sendu dirinya.

_apa kau masih baik baik saja jika namja itu datang, min? kau membuatku khawatir, min. ku harap namja itu tidak datang hari ini._

.

.

.

_tok tok tok_

.

entah kenapa dada sungmin berdegup kencang sekarang, tubuhnya melemas. ia sungguh tidak mengerti apa yang telah terjadi pada dirinya hari ini. hanya saja ia… takut. firasat buruk itu datang lagi. keringat dingin mulai bercucuran dari pelipis sungmin. ia merasa sangat gugup dan gelisah.

"masuk"

tiba tiba saja detak jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang. pasokan oksigen seolah menghilang, membuat nafas sungmin tersendat.

.

pintu terbuka.

.

sekarang pertahanan sungmin runtuh, apakah ini maksud dari firasat buruknya? kenapa rasanya…. sangat sakit.

namja itu melangkah mendekati sungmin yang berdiri di dekat mejanya. tidak berbeda dengan sungmin, namja itu juga sama terkejutnya dengan sungmin.

"berhenti" sungmin menggumam, namun masih terdengar oleh lawan bicaranya. ia menggelengkan kepalanya kasar, ia yakin ini hanya mimpi.

namja itu melangkahkan kakinya kembali setelah berhenti sesaat.

"ku bilang berhenti! apa kau tidak mengerti!" sungmin berteriak tak menentu. ia benar benar ketakutan.

.

.

"SUNGMIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" namja yang baru datang itu langsung berlari ketika melihat tubuh sungmin limbung, ia tak sadarkan diri sekarang. nafas namja itu terengah, emosinya sudah berada di puncak kepalanya. ia sementara menidurkan sungmin di lantai, lalu…

.

BUAGHH! BUAGH!

.

"apa yang kau lakukan pada sungmin? cepat katakan!" namja itu menatap tajam pada namja lain yang sekarang sedang tersungkur di lantai.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

hollaaaa~ I'm back~

gimana chapter ini? aneh yaa? aku nggak yakin sama yang di atas itu.. :(

maaf updatenya lama, aku baru saja selesai tes UAS dan yaaa aku merasa blank, dan juga kehilangan ide.. jadi maaf kalo chapter ini nggak memuaskan..

mungkin banyak yang bingung sama chapter ini karena banyak yang aku skip, jadi..

siapa namja yang mendatangi eunhyuk waktu sungmin pulang?

siapa namja yang datang ke ruangan sungmin bersama eunhyuk?

siapa namja yang datang ke ruangan sungmin sendiri-tanpa eunhyuk?

siapa namja yang menolong sungmin dari pingsannya?

yang kemarin tanya C's Corp, itu memang singkatan dari nama seseorang, dan orang itu adalah? di atas sudah kelihatan kok, sedikit :D

yang tanya kapan kyuhyun bertemu sungmin lagi, di atas juga sudah kelihatan sedikit, jadi…. yang pengen tau review yaa~

karena next chapter akan ada.. sedikit kejutan menarik :)

big thanks to : malaclouds, Guest, Gyurievil, dewi. , Rilianda Abelira, PaboGirl, KobayashiAde, and para SIDERS :)

Last, mind to review my beloved readers?


	6. Chapter 6

She's Gone

.

.

Rated : T

.

Disclaimer : Cuma pinjem nama

.

Kyumin

.

**_DLDR_****.** Cerita pasaran. Alur lambat. Gaje. Abal. Typos. Dll.

.

**_Jika anda tidak menyukai tulisan saya, mohon segera meninggalkan tempat ini. Terima kasih._**

.

Oh iya. disini Eunhyuk juga GS.

.

Saya sudah menulis DLDR di atas, jika memang anda tidak mengerti artinya : DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! lebih mudahnya Jangan membaca kalau memang anda tidak SUKA. Jadi, jangan menyusahkan diri anda sendiri untuk tetap membaca dan pada akhirnya dengan senang hati meninggalkan kata kata yang tidak benar. Saya harap pengertiannya. Terima kasih.

.

"teruslah menunggu hal yang pantas kau tunggu, jika kau lelah jangan takut untuk berpaling"

.

.

.

kyuhyun menggeram pelan ketika masuk ke ruangannya, sesekali terdengar sumpah serapah keluar dari bibirnya. ia menenggelamkan kepalanya pada kedua tangannya di atas meja. kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu membuat perasaannya campur aduk.

"apa yang terjadi, kyu?" namja jangkung itu mendekatkan dirinya pada kyuhyun, merasa khawatir pada atasan yang sudah ia anggap sebagai dongsaeng sendiri.

"kenapa kalian tidak bilang kalau dia sungmin, Lee Sungmin" masih dengan menyembunyikan kepalanya kyuhyun mulai bercerita pada mereka. dua namja yang berdiri di dekat kyuhyun tersebut sudah mengerti dengan maksud kyuhyun-sungmin-

changmin menoleh kearah donghae yang berada tepat disebelahnya. mencari sebuah kebenaran dari semua ini, namun ia hanya menemukan tatapan bingung dari donghae.

"maafkan aku, kyu. aku tidak tau kalau dia sungmin yang kau maksud" donghae memberikan penjelasan.

"bagaimana dia sekarang, kyu?" tanya changmin.

"di rumah sakit" kedua namja itu melotot tak percaya, atau mungkin kyuhyun sedang mengerjai mereka sekarang.

"aku tidak tau kalau reaksinya terhadapku , begitu. aku sungguh tidak bermaksud membuatnya dirawat di rumah sakit" kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya, ia menatap sendu kedua hyungnya.

"ya Tuhan, apa yang terjadi dengan mukamu, kyu?"

"ini tidak seberapa, hae hyung. dia memang benar, akulah penyebab semua ini" kyuhyun hanya tersenyum getir mengingat kata kata henry tadi.

"ayolah kyu, kau bahkan tidak tau kalau kau akan bertemu dengan sungmin hari ini, jangan berfikir seolah kau yang bersalah" kata donghae bijak.

"kyu, kau pulanglah sekarang kau tampak tidak baik"

"aku tidak apa apa changmin hyung. kalian keluarlah, aku ingin sendiri" mendengar kyuhyun berkata demikian, changmin dan donghae langsung meninggalkan kyuhyun sendiri diruangannya.

'AAARRRGGHH' kyuhyun membuang semua benda diatas mejanya. setiap bayangan itu muncul lagi-bayangan wajah sungmin ketika melihatnya tadi, dada kyuhyun terasa sesak. _kenapa sakit sekali._ ia memegang dada sebelah kirinya. berdenyut menyakitkan. tanpa seorang pun tau, kyuhyun meneteskan air matanya, ia terjatuh di dalam ruangan itu, menangis sesenggukan. ia tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, ia benar benar merasa terjatuh. sempat ia berharap sungmin akan kembali saat melihatnya dikantor tadi, tapi semua harapannya musnah begitu saja. apa seperti ini sakit yang sungmin rasakan dulu, saat ia berada disamping kyuhyun walaupun ia tidak pernah memandang sungmin sekalipun. _aku sungguh menyesal, maafkan aku, min. maaf._

.

.

"bagaimana keadaan sungmin, henry?" orangtua sungmin langsung bergegas ke rumah sakit saat henry mengabari mereka bahwa sungmin masuk rumah sakit.

"kata dokter sungmin hanya kurang tidur ahjumma, setelah sadar sungmin akan kembali seperti biasanya" henry bangkit dari duduknya disamping sungmin, membiarkan eomma sungmin mengambil alih tempatnya. eomma sungmin duduk di sebelah putrinya yang sedang tak sadarkan diri, mengusap wajah sungmin dengan sepenuh hati.

.

"kau sudah sadar, min?"

"henry?" sungmin mencoba menggerakkan tangannya menyentuh henry. dengan sigap henry menangkap tangan sungmin.

"iya, min. ini aku, uljima" henry menenangkan sungmin, ketika melihat matanya berkaca kaca. henry mendekap tubuh ringkih sungmin, memberikan kenyamanan pada sungmin.

"jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri lagi, henry"

"iya, min. maafkan aku, aku janji tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi, aku janji" henry mengusap pelan punggung sungmin.

.

.

"min, kau yakin tidak apa apa?" tanya henry, meyakinkan sungmin.

"tentu, henry. aku akan berusaha professional dalam hal ini. jadi kau cukup melihatku dari jauh, arra?" henry mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri sekarang. hari ini sungmin akan bertemu dengan kyuhyun lagi, akan membahas pekerjaan tentunya. tapi mereka tidak berjanji di kantor, sungmin lebih memilih di kafe agar henry bisa ikut. melihat sungmin tersenyum lebar padanya, itu sudah membuat henry yakin, semua ini akan berjalan mudah. henry mulai berjalan ke meja lain, sedikit jauh dari sungmin tapi masih dapat melihat sungmin dari sana.

.

"silahkan duduk tuan, Cho" sungmin menyambut kyuhyun dengan sikap biasa.

"ini laporan yang anda minta, mi-sungmin-ssi" walaupun sungmin berusaha bersikap biasa saja namun dia sungguh merasa gugup, duduk berdua dengan kyuhyun. ia membuka map yang diberikan kyuhyun, merasa diamati sungmin justru semakin salah tingkah. walau matanya melihat ke kertas berlembar lembar tersebut, namun pikiran sungmin tidak bisa fokus ia berkali kali menghembuskan nafasnya berharap bisa menetralkan detak jantungnya saat ini.

"baiklah, saya akan mempertimbangkannya terlebih dahulu. jadi saya harap anda bisa mengerti" sungmin bangkit dari duduknya, ia ingin segera menyelamatkan jantungnya. saat sungmin berbalik ia merasakan tangannya disentuh, sangat lembut.

"min, lain kali bisakah kita membicarakan pekerjaan dengan privasi yang benar. aku tidak ingin ada orang lain" sungmin mengerti, kyuhyun sudah menyadari bahwa ia datang bersama henry.

"besok. di tempat dan waktu yang sama" setelah itu sungmin menjauh dari kyuhyun ia menghampiri henry yang tengah tersenyum kearahnya.

.

.

"bagaimana, kyu?" donghae mengikuti kyuhyun yang baru saja datang.

"lagi lagi namja itu bersama sungmin" donghae mengacak rambutnya kesal mendengar jawaban kyuhyun.

"berhentilah sebentar memikirkan sungmin, kyu. perusahaan akan hancur jika kau terus membuang waktumu untuk hal tak berguna"

"aku mengerti, hyung. aku sedang berusaha"

"berusaha merebut sungmin dari namja lain, terserah, aku sudah memperingatkanmu berkali kali" donghae keluar dari ruangan kyuhyun dengan kesal.

.

.

"bagaimana min?" sungmin duduk disebelah yunho, manager barunya.

"menurutmu aku harus bagaimana, oppa?" sungmin membuka kembali map yang diberikan kyuhyun kemarin.

"tanpa harus mendapatkan saran dariku pun, kau bisa melakukan yang terbaik, min" yunho tersenyum pada sungmin.

"tapi aku ingin mendengarkan pendapatmu, oppa"

"baiklah, menurutku perusahaan mereka tidak terlalu buruk untuk perusahaan besar seperti milikmu. lagipula kita dapat memanfaatkan beberapa produk mereka untuk digabung dengan program program buatan kita" jelas yunho.

"ya Tuhan, bahkan aku tidak sampai berfikir kearah itu" sungmin menutup map, lalu melihat yunho serius.

"bagaimana bisa kau berfikir demikian jika kau selalu gugup di depannya" yunho tertawa pelan.

"apa kau bilang? jangan asal bicara oppa" sungmin memandang yunho kesal.

"jadi benarnya? baguslah kalo begitu"

"apaa? apa maksudmu oppa?" teriak sungmin, entah terdengar yunho atau tidak karna namja itu sudah melarikan diri dari tadi.

.

"maaf, terlambat" sungmin baru saja tiba di kafe seperti kemarin, jalanan benar benar macet dijam makan siang seperti ini.

"tidak apa apa, silahkan duduk" kyuhyun menyambut sungmin dengan tersenyum lembut.

"setelah saya pertimbangkan, saya akan memberikan pinjaman salah satu saham saya. jika anda.."

"min, bisakah kau tidak terlalu formal seperti ini" kyuhyun menatap sungmin dalam, ia sangat membenci sungmin yang tidak menganggap dirinya.

"kita sudah lama kenal, min. jangan seperti…"

"oke. aku mengerti" sungmin langsung memontong perkataan kyuhyun. ia tidak ingin pembicaraan ini mengarah ke masa lalu mereka.

"seperti yang aku katakan tadi, jika kau dapat menggandakan dana yang aku pinjamkan, aku akan memberikan satu saham tetap untukmu. dan tentunya dengan beberapa syarat yang tertera disini" sungmin menyerahkan berkas berkas ang harus di tanda tanganni oleh kyuhyun.

.

"min, kau sendiri?" kyuhyun mendekati sungmin yang masih berada tepat dipintu keluar. ia melihat sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya.

"mau ku antar?" sungmin hanya menggeleng pelan tanpa melihat kyuhyun.

"masih hujan lebat diluar, kau mau disini terus?" melihat sungmin yang masih diam membuat kyuhyun semakin yakin sebenarnya ia ingin pulang bersama kyuhyun. _aiisshh.. apa yang sedang kau fikirkan kyu, ckck._

"tunggu disini sebentar, aku akan membawa mobilku kemari" kyuhyun berlari melewati hujan deras yang tengah membasahi bumi. mendekatkan mobilnya ke pintu kafe, lalu kembali pada sungmin. ia melepaskan jasnya, lalu memakaikannya di kepala sungmin.

"pada hitungan ketiga, kita lari" sungmin melihat tangannya yang digenggam oleh kyuhyun.

"satu.. dua.. tiga" walaupun kaki sungmin berlari mengikuti kyuhyun, namun penglihatannya masih sama. hati sungmin terasa menghangat melihat semua sikap kyuhyun padanya. sungmin sampai tidak sadar kalo ia sudah berada di jok depan, dan kyuhyun sedang menatapnya.

"min" sungmin diam, dalam benaknya masih terbayang bagaimana kyuhyun tersenyum padanya, bagaimana kyuhyun memperlakukannya, sangat lembut sampai menyentuh hatinya yang terdalam.

"sungmin, kau tidak apa apa?" kyuhyun memegang bahu sungmin, sedikit mengguncangnya.

"eoh?" sungmin justru menatap kyuhyun bingung.

"kau sakit, min?" salah satu tangan kyuhyun digunakan untuk menyentuh dahi sungmin, lalu pipi sungmin. pancaran rasa khawatir kyuhyun dan yang ia lakukan justru membuat pipi sungmin bersemu merah. kyuhyun mengambil selimut si jok belakang, lalu memakaikannya pada sungmin.

"lebih baik kau istirahat, min. sepertinya kau tidak sehat" sungmin sudah tidak bisa melakukan apapun, ia hanya mengangguk lalu mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk tidur. sedangkan kyuhyun mulai melajukan mobilnya menuju apartementnya.

kyuhyun menggendong sungmin menuju kamarnya, lalu menidurkan sungmin disana. ia menyelimuti tubuh sungmin, lalu menyibakkan rambut yang ada di wajah yeoja itu. _cantik. sangat cantik._ kyuhyun tersenyum melihat sungmin yang sedang tidur, menurutnya sungmin tampak jauh lebih cantik dari biasanya.

"kyu.." tiba tiba sungmin bangun, mendapati kyuhyun yang sedang mengusap pipinya.

"maaf, aku mengganggu tidurmu" kyuhyun tersenyum sekilas lalu hendak berjala pergi, namun ada tangan yang menahannya.

"kenapa, min?" sungmin menggeleng, ia tidak tau kenapa ia menahan kyuhyun namun dia ingin.

"tidurlah, diluar masih hujan. aku akan menyiapkan makan malam"

.

.

"min, bangun" kyuhyun yang tidak begitu berniat membagunkan sungmin justru memang wajah sungmin. menelusuri wajah damai di depannya tersebut.

"min, sungmin" entah kenapa kyuhyun malah tertawa sendiri, caranya memanggil sungmin barusan terdengar geli ditelingannya. mendengar tawa kyuhyun membuat sungmin menggeliat dibawah selimut. ia mengerjapkan kedua matanya membiasakan dengan cahaya yang ada disekitar.

"kyu" sungmin bangun, masih duduk di atas ranjang.

untuk beberapa waktu kemudian, mereka masih sibuk dengan pikiran masing masing. sampai terlihat, kyuhyun tengah mencium sungmin. begitu lembut, sampai mereka tidak sadar apa yang tengah mereka lakukan saat ini. sedetik berikutnya sungmin sadar, ia mendorong kyuhyun menjauh darinya. sungmin memegang bibirnya, namja di depannya ini sudah merebut first kissnya. tanpa berfikir panjang, sungmin menarik tas yang tergeletak disebelahnya lalu berlari pergi. kyuhyun hanya diam, merutuki kebodohan yang baru saja ia buat.

.

.

selama seharian sungmin mengurung dirinya di kamar, beruntung ini akhir pekan sehingga ia tidak harus pergi ke kantor. ia tidak ingin bertemu siapapun sekarang, keadaannya sedang kacau matanya merah dan bengkak, rambut panjangnya acak acakan. ciuman singkat itu benar benar membuat perasaan sungmin campur aduk. sedih saat tau first kiss mu diambil orang, tapi orang itu kyuhyun sedikit terbesit rasa bahagia dalam hati sungmin. tapi…

_ting tong._

"siapa?" guman sungmin lalu beranjak dari kamarnya.

ia membuka pintu apartementnya. betapa terkejutnya sungmin melihat namja yang berdiri dihadapannya sekarang.

"min, aku ingin bicara" sela kyuhyun saat sungmin akan menutup kembali pintunya.

"hanya sebentar, aku janji" sungmin menghela nafasnya lalu membuka pintunya agar kyuhyun bisa masuk.

"min.." melihat sungmin mengacuhkannya, kyuhyun berubah menjadi duduk disebelah sungmin.

"min.." sungmin terdiam saat tubuhnya direngkuh oleh kyuhyun.

"aku mencintaimu, min" mendekap sungmin semakin erat.

"aku mencintaimu"

"aku mengerti, aku sudah terlambat namun hanya satu hal yang aku minta. biarkan aku tetap merasakannya min," sungmin merasakan bahunya basah.

"kumohon, biarkan seperti ini dulu" kyuhyun melarang sungmin yang akan melepaskan pelukkannya.

"aku ingin tetap merasakannya walau hanya aku sendiri, tidak apa apa asalkan kau bahagia" sungmin mendorong bahu kyuhyun dengan kuat.

ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajah kyuhyun. menghapus lelehan air mata itu dari wajahnya. kemudian sungmin memajukan wajahnya mengecup kening kyuhyun, cukup lama. setelah sungmin menghentikan kecupannya, kini gantian kyuhyun yang mencium sungmin, tepat di bibirnya. kyuhyun melakukannya dengan hati, menyalurkan seluruh perasaannya pada sungmin. sungguh ia sangat mencintai yeoja ini. ia tau ia tidak pantas namun ia tidak peduli ia akan tetap mencintai sungmin.

sungmin menatap kyuhyun dengan tatapan sulit dimengerti setelah tautan itu terlepas.

"pergi dari sini" desis sungmin.

kyuhyun terheyak, memang inilah resiko yang harus ia terima. ia berdiri dengan masih menatap sungmin yang sedang menunduk.

"aku pergi. sampai jumpa" setelah itu kyuhyun benar benar pergi dari sana.

sungmin meringkuk di bawah, memeluk kedua lututnya, menangis sesenggukan.

"maafkan aku, kyu. maaf" guman sungmin disela isakkannya.

tangisnya pecah saat melihat sebuah cincin melingkar di jari manisnya.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

hallo semuaaa~

gimana chap ini? aneh lagi yaaa u.u

buat yang sudah review di chap kemarin, thanks banget.

dan untuk seseorang yang sempat membuat saya gemas, terima kasih sudah merepotkan diri dengan membash cerita saya :)

saya hanya ingin bilang, lain kali kalau anda ingin membash tolong sertakan alasan yang logis. jadi justru tidak membuat saya tertawa membaca bashing anda yang konyol.

last, mind to review?


	7. Chapter 7

She's Gone

.

.

Rated : T

.

Disclaimer : Cuma pinjem nama

.

Kyumin

.

_**DLDR**_**.** Cerita pasaran. Alur lambat. Gaje. Abal. Typos. Dll.

.

_**Jika anda tidak menyukai tulisan saya, mohon segera meninggalkan tempat ini. Terima kasih.**_

.

Oh iya. disini Eunhyuk juga GS.

.

.

"teruslah menunggu hal yang pantas kau tunggu, jika kau lelah jangan takut untuk berpaling"

.

.

.

semenjak kejadian di apartement sungmin beberapa waktu yang lalu telah membuat segalanya berubah. sungmin menjadi lebih diam, tidak ada lagi senyum manis yang keluar dari bibirnya. sering ia menyangkal dirinya sendiri tetapi itu tidak akan mampu mengembalikan waktu. bahkan jika ia memohon sekalipun, waktu tidak akan dapat berputar lagi. kini hanya tersisa berbagai penyesalan, yang menghinggapi mereka, kyuhyun dan sungmin. banyak kata andai yang teriang dalam benak sungmin, namun semuanya sia sia. inilah takdirnya, sungmin tidak boleh melawan garis hidupnya. ia yakin pada Tuhan, Ia akan memberikan yang terbaik untuk hidup sungmin. sekalipun tanpa kyuhyun.

.

entah apa yang telah merasuki akal sehat mereka hingga mereka mempunyai pikiran yang sama yaitu saling menjauh. bukan hanya sungmin yang selalu menghindar dari rapat dengan C's Corp, tapi juga kyuhyun. ia selalu berusaha meminimalisir jadwal rapat dengan perusahaan sungmin, walaupun donghae ataupun changmin akan selalu memberinya jam khusus untuk ceramah. seperti hari ini, kyuhyun dan sungmin mempunyai alasan masing masing untuk tidak datang rapat. kyuhyun yang memang malas keluar dari ruangannya lebih mempercayakan rapat dengan Lee Corp itu pada donghae, sedangkan sungmin tentu saja sengaja membuat acara dadakan dengan henry.

.

.

"min" pikiran sungmin entah melayang kemana, mungkin sedang bersama dengan namja yang akhir akhir ini membuatnya gelisah.

"sungmin, kau tidak apa apa?" setelah berusaha, akhirnya sungmin dapat kembali di kehidupan nyatanya. sekarang ia sedang berada di kafe langganannya, makan siang dengan henry. namun sungmin tampak tidak semangat menikmati makanan yang tersedia untuknya. sungmin merasa bosan, bahkan ia tidak mendengarkan henry yang sibuk mengoceh. mata sungmin memandang sekeliling, sempat ia menemukan objek yang mebuatnya… rindu. tepat di sudut ruangan itu, sungmin melihat namja yang akhir akhir ini mengganggu pikirannya. hati sungmin mencelos melihat namja itu terlihat pucat dan matanya sendu. andai ia bisa, sungmin sudah memeluk namja itu dari tadi. namun sungmin tidak boleh egois, ia tidak berhak melakukan itu semua. kyuhyun bukan miliknya, dan dirinya pun sudah 'hampir' dimiliki seseorang. sungmin merasa semakin bodoh saat mengetahui namja itu melangkah keluar dari sana, setelah tahu kalau sungmin tengah menatapnya. sungmin menjatuhkan kepalanya di meja, merasa serba salah walau kemudian ia sadar kepalanya terasa sakit.

"kau tidak apa apa, min?"

"eoh?" sungmin menatap henry bingung kemudian tersenyum kikuk.

"ah aku tidak apa apa" diam kembali menyelimuti mereka berdua, hingga akhirnya henry membuka suaranya lagi.

"min, aku ingin bicara pada mu" henry menggenggam kedua tangan sungmin lembut. sungmin merasa sedikit gugup dengan sikap henry yang tiba tiba berubah.

"hmm, apa?"

"min, aku pernah berjanji padamu bahwa aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi" kata herny.

"min, would you marry me?"

.

.

.

setelah peristiwa dilamarnya sungmin oleh henry, di kafe waktu itu, mengharuskan sungmin mengambil cuti beberapa hari dari pekerjaannya. ia sudah memasrahkan semua kerjaannya pada yunho, karena sungmin sendiri sedang sibuk mempersiapkan pernikahannya tiga hari lagi. sungmin dan henry sudah bilang pada orang tua mereka dan yesung, dan mereka semua setuju bahkan menginginkan sungmin dan henry mempercepat pernikahannya. karena mereka tahu sungmin dan henry sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya jadi mereka tidak ingin menunda lebih lama lagi peristiwa bahagia tersebut. saat ini sungmin ditemani oleh henry membagikan undangan pernikahan mereka di kantor sungmin. ketika mereka akan menuju ruangan sungmin, di dalam lift mereka bertemu dengan kyuhyun.

diam.

mereka bingung, larut dengan pikiran mereka masing masing.

"apa kabar, kyu?" sungmin memutuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan diantara mereka. kyuhyun mencoba tersenyum pada sungmin.

"baik. kalian?" kyuhyun melihat sungmin dan henry bergantian.

"tidak pernah sebaik ini" henry yang menjawab.

"ini undangan pernikahan kami, kyu" sungmin menyerahkan sebuah undangan berwarna biru sapphire tersebut pada kyuhyun.

datar. kyuhyun melihat tepat di kedua mata sungmin dengan tatapan yang sulit dimengerti. kemudian ia mengambil undangan itu dengan bertepatan terbukanya pintu lift.

"selamat, namun aku tidak janji…." kyuhyun bicara sambil berjalan keluar dari lift, ia berhenti sejenak.

"bisa hadir" lalu pergi.

sungmin menatap punggung kyuhyun yang mulai menghilang dari sana. _apa dia masih membenciku?_

.

.

kini sungmin sudah memakai gaun pernikahaannya tinggal dirias sedikit sungmin akan tampak seperti bidadari yang turun ke bumi, benar benar cantik.

"min kau sungguh cantik" puji eunhyuk yang berada di samping sungmin. saat ini eunhyuk tengah menemani sungmin yang sedang menunggu untuk dipanggil keluar menemui pengantin pria.

"gomawo, hyuk" sungmin tersenyum tulus pada eunhyuk.

"akhirnya kau menemukan orang yang tepat, min" eunhyuk benar, henry meman namja yang baik ia sangat beruntung bertemu dengannya.

"bagaimana dengan mu, hyuk?" tanya sungmin.

"bagaimana apanya?" eunhyuk justru balas bertanya.

"ayolah, hyuk kau pasti mengerti maksud ku kan?" tanya sungmin lagi.

"aku belum memikirkannya, min. aku ingin fokus dengan pekerjaanku dulu" jelas eunhyuk.

"sepertinya aku harus memberimu cuti, hyuk. kau perlu pergi keluar" balas sungmin.

"jangan terlalu memikirkan pekerjaan, sudah seharusnya kau menikmati hidupmu, hyuk" eunhyuk menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya mendengarkan sungmin.

"siapa bilang aku tidak menikmati hidupku?" eunhyuk memutar kedua matanya malas.

"kau saja yang ingin terlalu memanjakanku. lagipula aku begitu menganggap penting seorang namja" balas eunhyuk santai.

"yak. apa kau bilang? jangan jangan kau menaksirku?"

"ssttss, jangan teriak teriak. nanti bedakmu luntur" eunhyuk terkekeh melihat sungmin yang mencoba mendeath glare dirinya namun justru terlihat lucu.

.

"ehherrm" eunhyuk menghentikan tawanya ketika mendengar deheman seseorang. sungmin dan eunhyuk menoleh, menemukan seseorang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"maaf, apa aku mengganggu?" mereka menggelengkan kepalanya.

"aku ingin bicara sebentar, min" eunhyuk yang mendengarnya langsung ijin keluar dari sana. ia berjalan keluar dengan tergesa gesa sampai tidak menyadari kalau ada seseorang yang tengah berjalan kearahnya.

_bruukk._

"apa yang kau lakukan?" eunhyuk tersentak saat ada seseorang yang tengah berteriak padanya.

"kau lihat bajuku kotor gara gara ulahmu" eunhyuk segera sadar kalau ia tengah melakukan kesalahan.

"maaf, aku tidak tahu" ia langsung mengulurkan kedua tangannya, mencoba membersihkan noda yang melekat pada baju namja dihadapannya ini dengan terus menggumankan kata maaf. namja itu memegang dagu eunhyuk, mendongakkannya agar menatapnya. karena daritadi eunhyuk terus menunduk.

"donghae-ssi" guman eunhyuk pelan. ia tahu namja ini, dia asisten kyuhyun.

donghae juga mengenal eunhyuk, karena setiap ia ke kantor sungmin ia bertemu dengannya. donghae melepaskan tangannya dari dagu eunhyuk, lalu langsung pergi.

eunhyuk merasa bersalah, donghae benar benar marah tadi. harusnya dia memarahi dirinya tetapi kenapa justru langsung pergi. _aku benar benar tidak mengerti._ eunhyuk mengusap mukanya asal, ia bingung dengan sikap donghae barusan.

.

.

"min, aku kesini hanya ingin menyampaikan pesan dari kyuhyun" changmin mulai mengeluarkan suaranya lagi ketika sungmin menatapnya bingung.

"dia masih sama, min. dia tidak akan berubah meskipun kau milik orang lain" changmin duduk di tempat eunhyuk tadi.

"ia meminta suatu hal padamu, min. ijinkan dia tetap memiliki perasaannya. dan bahkan ia menepati janjinya padamu, min. dia tidak bisa hadir. karena…" changmin menghentikan ucapannya. ia merasa tidak sanggup untuk melanjutkannya.

setelah berhasil mengontrol dirinya, changmin kembali membuka bibirnya.

"karena kyuhyun… dia…"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

haaiiiii~

saya balik nih, ada yang nungguin? /slap XD

gimana nih lanjutannya? pendek yaa? sengaja emang wkwkk

habisnya kyuhyun maksa saya buat jangan nampilin dia di chap depan, jadi review dulu yaa

big thanks to : chaerashin , KobayashiAde, Gyurievil, abilhikmah, dewi. , PaboGirl, Rilianda Abelira, ciciratnasari108

.

last, mind to review?


	8. Chapter 8

She's Gone

.

.

Rated : T

.

Disclaimer : Cuma pinjem nama

.

Kyumin

.

_**DLDR**_**.** Cerita pasaran. Alur kecepetan. Gaje. Abal. Typos. Dll.

.

_**Jika anda tidak menyukai tulisan saya, mohon segera meninggalkan tempat ini. Terima kasih.**_

.

Oh iya. disini Eunhyuk juga GS.

.

.

"teruslah menunggu hal yang pantas kau tunggu, jika kau lelah jangan takut untuk berpaling"

.

.

.

"min.. kau sungguh bahagia menikah dengan henry?" sungmin bingung, ia sudah tidak fokus semenjak changmin mengatakan sesuatu tentang kyuhyun. belum sempat changmin melanjutkan perkataannya tadi, sekarang ia mengganti topik pembicaraan membuat sungmin sangat penasaran.

"min" changmin menyadarkan sungmin yang malah melamun.

"a aku.. ya aku bahagia" jawab sungmin.

"syukurlah, setidaknya jika kyuhyun meninggal ia pergi dengan tenang" balas changmin santai. berbeda dengan sungmin yang sudah berkeringat dingin. nafasnya terengah, berpacu dengan detak jantungnya.

"a apa maksudmu? a apa yang terjadi dengan kyuhyun?" cicit sungmin.

"kau tidak perlu tahu, min. ini bukan urusanmu" changmin berdiri dari tempatnya, bersiap pergi dari tempat tersebut.

"ku mohon, oppa beritahu aku kenapa kyuhyun?" sungmin menatap changmin penuh harap. namun changmin justru terseyum mengejek.

"jangan memaksakan dirimu untuk terlibat lebih jauh, kau akan membuatnya semakin memburuk" cela changmin.

"maaf, maafkan aku, aku sungguh ingin tahu, ada apa dengan kyuhyun?" sungmin kembali mengulang pertanyaannya. changmin menghela nafasnya, ia benar benar tidak mengerti.

"kyuhyun kecelakaan. ia mabuk, dan truk besar menabrak mobilnya" changmin menutup matanya, ia tidak sanggup mengatakan lebih. ia sakit melihat orang yang sudah ia anggap dongsaengnya sendiri mengalami hal tersebut.

"mobilnya terpental ke jurang, harapannya untuk hidup tidak banyak" changmin mengatur nafasnya, ia menahan semua rasa sesak yang melanda hatinya. kenapa kyuhyun yang menimpa cobaan berat seperti ini? ia tak habis pikir.

"dimana dia sekarang?" changmin menoleh ke arah sungmin, wajahnya sudah penuh dengan air mata. changmin diam, ia tidak ingin mengatakan apapun lagi. sungguh ia tidak sanggup.

"ku mohon, oppa" sungmin mendekati changmin, memegang kedua tangan namja itu.

"bawa aku kesana, ku mohon" sungmin menunduk, terisak pelan. ia tidak pernah sedikitpun terfikir akan terjadi peristiwa seperti ini. _kenapa kyuhyun?_

"baiklah"

.

.

"min, ayo keluar kau sudah ditunggu" eunhyuk melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan yang tadinya sungmin berada. yeoja itu syok tidak ada seorangpun disana, seingatnya sungmin masih disana bersama changmin saat ia keluar, namun sekarang mereka tidak ada. eunhyuk segera berlari keluar, dan ia menemukan yesung berjalan ke arahnya.

"oppa, sungmin menghilang" yesung terkejut dengan ucapan eunhyuk barusan.

"bagaimana bisa? aissh" yesung mengacak rambutnya kesal. ia merogoh ponsel dari sakunya.

"sungmin menghilang. cepat cari dia!" perintahnya pada seserang diseberang sana.

"beritahu henry, supaya dia mengatasi orang orang di dalam sana. aku akan mencari sungmin" eunhyuk mengangguk mengerti lalu segera berlari mencari henry.

.

.

sungmin membeku ditempatnya, ia tidak sanggup hanya untuk melangkahkan kakinya. ia melihat tubuh kyuhyun tergolek tak sadarkan diri di atas ranjang, dengan berbagai macam alat kedokteran menempel ditubuhnya. tangis sungmin meledak, ia tidak berani untuk sekedar melihat kyuhyun lagi. _apa yang kau lakukan kyu? kenapa bisa seperti ini?_ sungmin merasakan changmin menepuk bahunya pelan.

"bersabarlah. aku tahu dia anak yang kuat" sungmin mengangguk. ia sangat yakin, kyuhyun bisa dan dia tidak akan pergi kemana mana.

"dokter bilang, kepala kyuhyun terbentur saat ia terjatuh dari mobilnya. sebagian besar tulangnya retak, dokter tidak yakin dengan kyuhyun. namun aku sangat yakin ia sanggup melewati semua ini. dia juga bilang kalau kyuhyun harus sering di ajak bicara agar cepat melewati masa kritisnya." jelas changmin yang justru mebuat tangis sungmin semakin keras.

"uljima~ dia tidak perlu tangisan kita, min. doakan yang terbaik untuk kyuhyun" sungmin mengusap wajahnya. dia mengerti, sungmin akan tegar ia tidak ingin kyuhyun melihatnya seperti ini. ia harus membuktikan pada kyuhyun, kalau dia juga bisa kuat, seperti kyuhyun. sungmin melangkahkan kakinya mendekati kyuhyun, lalu duduk di kursi sebelah ranjang kyuhyun. ia menggerakkan tangannya berniat memegang wajah kyuhyun. ia mengusap wajah tirus kyuhyun, membenahi rambut kyuhyun lalu merapikannya. sungmin tersenyum melihat kyuhyun.

"apa kabarmu, kyu?" sungmin memulai mengajak kyuhyun bicara.

"hei, jangan diam saja kyu, aku mengajakmu bicara" sungmin tahu, ia benar benar tidak bisa seperti ini. ia tidak sekuat yang ia bayangkan, ia tidak sanggup melihat kyuhyun yang seperti ini.

"bangunlah kyu, kau tidak ingin melihatku" sungmin masih setia mengusap pipi kyuhyun yang tidak berisi.

.

selama ini sungmin menginap di rumah sakit ditemani oleh changmin dan terkadang dengan donghae. sungmin tidak ingin meninggalkan kyuhyun sedikitpun, ia harus selalu berada di samping kyuhyun. agar ia bisa enjadi orang pertama yang melihat kyuhyun sadar. ini sudah hari ke sepuluh dan belum ada tanda tanda kyuhyun akan sadar.

"apa kabar mu hari ini kyu?" sungmin melanjutkan rutinitas barunya beberapa hari ini yaitu mengajak kyuhyun bicara namun tidak ada satupun respon dari kyuhyun. tidak jarang dengan akhir sungmin yang menangis di samping kyuhyun, karena namja itu terus saja diam.

"jangan tidur terus, kyu. apa kau tidak lelah?" sungmin merebahkan kepalanya di atas lengan kyuhyun.

"bangunlah, ku mohon kyu demi aku" sungmin menangis lagi, ia memang tidak sekuat kyuhyun. sungmin sangat tahu itu.

.

.

"apa kabar mu hari ini kyu?" _sungmin? itu benar suara sungmin kan? min, kau dimana? kenapa kau tidak bisa melihatmu?_

"jangan tidur terus, kyu. apa kau tidak lelah?" _min, apa yang kau bicarakan? aku tidak tidur, min. buktinya aku bisa mendengar suaramu. namun kau ada dimana, aku tidak bisa menemukanmu? aku merasakan lenganku seperti ditindih sesuatu, rasanya sangat sakit. aku ingin menggerakkan lenganku, kenapa tidak bisa? kenapa susah sekali, apa yang terjadi dengan ku? sekarang apa? aku mendengar sungmin menangis? tidak. sungmin, jangan menangis ku mohon. kau kenapa min, berhentilah menangis._ mendengar tangisan sungmin, kyuhyun bergerak gelisah. namun apa yang terjadi? semua itu hanya dalam hayalan kyuhyun. tidak terjadi gerakan sedikitpun.

"bangunlah, ku mohon kyu demi aku" _min? apa yang terjadi dengan diriku? aku sudah mencoba sekuat yang aku bisa, min. namun aku tetap seperti ini. bantu aku, min tolong katakan padaku apa yang harus aku lakukan. aku ingin melihat mu, min, aku sangat merindukanmu. ku mohon, aku harus bangun sekarang._

.

.

"kyu.." sungmin terkejut melihat jari jari kyuhyun bergerak sedikit. sungmin menggenggam jemari kyuhyun erat.

"kyu, kau dapat mendengarku? kau bisa merasakan tanganku, kyu?" sungmin semakin bersemangat mengajak bicara kyuhyun.

"kyuhyun, coba buka kedua matamu sayang" sungmin tertawa pelan, ia sedikit menghibur dirinya sendiri. dan usahanya selama ini tidak begitu sia sia, kyuhyun mengalami sedikit kemajuan.

.

"bagaimana keadaan kyuhyun, dok?" sungmin segera bertanya pada dokter yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan kyuhyun untuk mengecek keadaannya.

"saya sangat tidak menduga, ia sangat hebat mampu bertahan sampai disini dan ia berhasil. namun ia mengalami gangguan saraf, ia tidak mampu mengontrol sarafnya sendiri. jadi ia mengalami lumpuh sementara" jelas dokter.

"sampai kapan ia akan seperti itu, dok?" sekarang donghae giliran bertanya.

"semua tergantung pada kyuhyun sendiri. jika ia terus berusaha saya yakin dalam setahun ia sudah bisa sembuh" jelas dokter itu lagi lalu meninggalkan mereka.

"satu tahun?" guman sungmin pelan. air matanya sudah menggantung di pelupuk matanya. namun ia berusaha agar tidak menangis, seharusnya ia bahagia karna kyuhyun sudah sadar. sungmin melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam ruangan kyuhyun. ia tersenyum pada kyuhyun yang tengah menatapnya.

"bagaimana keadaanmu, kyu?" kyuhyun diam, ia hanya sesekali mengerjapkan kedua matanya. sungmin lagi lagi tersenyum, ia tidak boleh menyerah sekarang.

"kau ingin jalan jalan, kyu?" sungmin bingung harus bagaimana, kyuhyun tidak bisa membuka mulutnya.

"begini, jika kau mau kau bisa mengedipkan kedua matamu jika tidak maka jangan kedipkan matamu. aku hitung sampai tiga" sungmin menjelaskan pada kyuhyun.

"satu…" sungmin mulai menghitung.

"dua…" kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya dua kali. sungmin mengambil kursi roda yang ada di sudut ruangan lalu mendekatkannya pada ranjang kyuhyun. sungmin menelusupkan tangannya di bawah tengkuk kyuhyun, dengan perlahan sedikit mengangkatnya. setelah berusaha dengan tenaganya sungmin berhasil memindahkan kyuhyun di kursi roda. ia mulai mendorong kyuhyun keluar dari sana, keluar dari rumah sakit. sungmin berhenti di bangku kosong yang ada di taman rumah sakit. ia berjongkok di hadapan kyuhyun, menatap namja yang ada di depannya ini.

"kyu, berjanjilah padaku kalau kau akan segera cepat sembuh, ne?" sungmin menggenggam kedua tangan kyuhyun, lalu menangkupkannya pada wajah sungmin.

"aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada mu, kyu.." sungmin mengembalikan tangan kyuhyun di pangkuan kyuhyun.

"aku…."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

lalalala~

saya kembali lagi readers, gimana nih yang kemarin penasaran changmin mau ngomong apa, sekarang udah tahu kan?

dan sekarang sungmin mau ngomong apa, tuh? hhahaha

.

buat Gyurievil, selamat kamu sudah berhasil meracuni saya dengan ide gila kamu hhahaha tapi nggak apa apa, kamu justru bikin saya punya ide yang lebih gila, jadi selamat menikmati this is for you, dear :*

.

.

big thanks to : ji hyun lee, abilhikmah, Minhyunni1318, PaboGirl, KyuWie, chaerashin, Gyurievil, ciciratnasari108, , whey.K /kecupsatusatu/ :*

.

.

last, mind to review?


	9. Chapter 9

She's Gone

.

.

Rated : T

.

Disclaimer : Cuma pinjem nama

.

Kyumin

.

_**DLDR**_**.** Cerita pasaran. Alur kecepetan. Gaje. Abal. Typos. Dll.

.

_**Jika anda tidak menyukai tulisan saya, mohon segera meninggalkan tempat ini. Terima kasih.**_

.

Oh iya. disini Eunhyuk juga GS.

.

.

"teruslah menunggu hal yang pantas kau tunggu, jika kau lelah jangan takut untuk berpaling"

.

.

.

"apa?" walaupun merasa kesal tetapi henry harus meredam suaranya, ia tidak ingin semua orang mendengar pembicaraan mereka. barusan eunhyuk memberi tahunya bahwa sungmin menghilang setelah berbicara dengan changmin.

"aku tau dia bersama siapa, keluarlah. aku akan mengurus disini dahulu" eunhyuk mengangguk pelan lalu keluar seperti yang henry katakan. setelah eunhyuk pergi, henry mengacak rambutnya frustasi. ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa pada orang orang yang sudah hadir disini dan terlebih kedua orang tuanya.

henry menghela nafasnya, ia melihat betapa kedua orang tuanya dan orang tua sangat kecewa, entah pada siapa. ia percayakan yang ada disini pada mereka dan segera menyusul eunhyuk keluar.

"kita ke kantor kyuhyun sekarang" mendengar suara henry eunhyuk langsung menuju jok disamping henry. namja itu terlihat sangat kesal, bisa bisanya kyuhyun membawa kabur calon istrinya. setelah mereka kesana, namun mereka tidak menemukan apapun. kyuhyun juga tidak ada di kantornya. tetapi henry tidak akan menyerah begitu saja sebelum ia menemukan sungmin, karna ia sangat yakin sungmin tengah bersama kyuhyun sekarang. sudah seminggu lebih dan sungmin juga belum di temukan padahal henry sudah mengerahkan semua detektif terkemuka di negara ini namun hasilnya tetap saja nihil. hari ini henry pergi ke kantor kyuhyun lagi ia berharap menemukan sungmin sekarang.

"apakah kyuhyun ada?" henry langsung bertanya pada bagian resepsionis saat ia sudah sampai di kantor kyuhyun.

"maaf, kyuhyun sanjangnim sedang mengambil cutinya sejak satu minggu yang lalu"

"lalu changmin dan donghae?" henry tidak bosan mencari informasi dari yeoja di hadapannya itu.

"mereka sedang menghadiri rapat" setelah meminta alamat tempat dimana changmin dan donghae rapat henry langsung meninggalkan kantor kyuhyun dan menuju tempat tersebut. henry menghentikan mobilnya sedikit jauh dari gedung bertingkat itu. tidak lama matanya menangkap orang yang tengah ia cari. mereka masuk dalam mobil sport hitam lalu melaju membelah jalanan. henry langsung menginjak gasnya mengikuti mobil di depannya itu. kening henry mengkerut melihat mobil yang ia ikuti memasuki pakiran rumah sakit. siapa yang sakit? pikirnya.

ia keluar dari mobilnya yang sudah ia parkirkan di seberang rumah sakit. ia tidak ingin mereka sadar kalau ia tengah mengikuti mereka. henry mulai masuk ke dalam rumah sakit, sebelum kakinya melangkah jauh ia benar benar terkejut dengan apa yang berhasil ia lihat.

.

.

"bagaimana keadaanmu, kyu?" _baik, min. selama kau selalu ada disini, aku akan selalu sangat baik. apalagi melihatmu selalu tersenyum dihadapanku, kau membuat ku semakin merasa jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya._

"kau ingin jalan jalan, kyu?" _tentu saja, min. aku sangat bosan berada diruangan ini._

"begini, jika kau mau kau bisa mengedipkan kedua matamu jika tidak maka jangan kedipkan matamu. aku hitung sampai tiga" _jika aku bisa tertawa, aku sudah terbahak bahak dari tadi. lihatlah wajah sungmin, ekspresinya sangat lucu._

"satu…" sungmin mulai menghitung.

"dua…" _aku mengerjapkan mataku dua kali._ setelah melihat kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya, sungmin mengambil kursi roda yang ada di sudut ruangan lalu mendekatkannya pada ranjang kyuhyun. sungmin menelusupkan tangannya di bawah tengkuk kyuhyun, dengan perlahan sedikit mengangkatnya. _ya Tuhan, apa yang kau lakukan, min? letakan aku kembali, nanti kau bisa sakit mengangkatku, min. aiissh dasar keras kepala. _sungmin mulai mendorong kyuhyun keluar dari sana, keluar dari rumah sakit. sungmin berhenti di bangku kosong yang ada di taman rumah sakit. ia berjongkok di hadapan kyuhyun, menatap namja yang ada di depannya ini.

"kyu, berjanjilah padaku kalau kau akan segera cepat sembuh, ne?" _sungmin menggenggam kedua tanganku, lalu menangkupkannya pada wajah sungmin. tentu min, aku berjanji asal kau selalu ada disisiku. aku akan terus berjuang untukmu. aku janji._

"aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada mu, kyu.." _sungmin mengembalikan tanganku di pangkuanku lagi._ _apa? kau ingin mengatakan apa? kau masih mencintaiku kan, min? ku harap iya. bukan kah kau sudah melihatku seperti ini akibat kau akan menikah dengan namja lain. ku mohon, jangan katakan kau akan meninggalkanku. kalau begitu aku tidak mau mendengarnya._

"aku…"

.

.

"sungmin" suara tegas itu menginterupsi kegiatan sungmin dan kyuhyun.

"henry?" guman sungmin pelan, namun masih bisa terdengar oleh kyuhyun. berbeda dengan kyuhyun yang hanya menunggu dengan santai, apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya. sungmin justru sangat gelisah, ia sangat merasa bersalah pada henry, bagaimana dia bisa melupakan henry selama ia berada di rumah sakit. padahal beberapa hari lalu ia akan menikah dengan namja itu.

"bagus. ternyata kau ada disini, bersama dengan namja cacat itu" darah sungmin berdesir mendengar kata kata yang terlontar dari mulut henry.

"jangan menghinanya" desis sungmin.

"aku tidak berniat menghinanya, aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya" henry mulai mendekati mereka.

"kau tidak perlu membela orang yang tidak berguna"

_plakk_

_plakk_

henry menampar pelan kedua pipi kyuhyun.

"lihat. dia bahkan tidak bisa membela dirinya sendiri. benar benar tidak berguna" ucap henry penuh kemenangan.

"cukup" henry sungguh berhasil menyulut emosi sungmin.

"jangan katakan lagi…" sebelum sungmin melanjutkan kalimatnya henry sudah mendahuluinya.

"kenapa? kau malu berada disamping orang cacat seperti dia" kyuhyun sedikit tersentak mendengar penuturan henry barusan. ia tidak pernah berfikir sedikitpun, bahwa sungmin akan merasa seperti itu. kyuhyun benar benar kecewa, entah pada dirinya sendiri atau pada sungmin.

"kyu" suara sungmin bersamaan dengan suara tegas changmin.

"udara disini tidak bagus, mari kita masuk" setelah berkata demikian, changmin langsung menghilang dari sana dengan membawa kyuhyun. sungmin menatap nanar kyuhyun yang pergi dibawa changmin. ia yakin bahwa changmin mendengar perkataannya dengan henry tadi.

"lihat. apa yang sudah kau lakukan henry? aku kecewa denganmu" sungmin langsung meninggalkan henry namun langsung dicegah oleh tangan henry.

"kau mau kemana?" sungmin diam ditempatnya.

"kau lebih memilih namja cacat itu dari pada keluargamu, min?"

"bukan urusanmu" sungmin melepaskan lengannya dari jari henry.

"dan mulai sekarang hubungan kita berakhir, jangan ganggu aku lagi" seketika itu sungmin benar benar pergi.

.

.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?" sungmin tertegun, changmin menghalangi dirinya untuk masuk ke ruangan kyuhyun. sungmin dapat melihat melalui celah antara badan changmin dengan pintu, kyuhyun sedang di angkat ke ranjangnya oleh donghae.

"biarkan aku masuk…"

"tidak" sungmin tidak menyerah, ia berusaha mendorong badan changmin. namun tanpa persiapan sungmin justru di dorong dengan keras sama changmin, yang mengakibatkan tubuhnya jatuh di lantai. changmin tetap tidak bergeming dari tempatnya, memandang sungmin di bawah dengan datar. sungmin tidak peduli dengan perlakuan changmin baru saja, sakit di tubuhnya pun ia abaikan. karna hanya satu yang sungmin permasalahkan, kyuhyun sama sekali tidak melihatnya, sedikit pun tidak. dada sungmin sesak, melihat kyuhyun yang memalingkan wajahnya. dia lebih memilih melihat hal lain dari pada sungmin yang barusan terjatuh. sungmin berusaha bangkit, ia kembali mendekati changmin yang masih berdiri tegap di ambang pintu.

"ku mohon oppa, biarkan masuk" ucap sungmin pelan.

"aku harus bicara dengannya" lanjut sungmin.

"bicara saja disini" changmin masih mempertahankan pendiriannya. sungmin menyerah, setidaknya ia masih di ijinkan untuk berbicara dengan kyuhyun.

"kyu.." sungmin mencoba memanggil kyuhyun, namun namja itu masih enggan untuk menatap sungmin. memang kepalanya menghadap kearah sungmin, namun kedua matanya melihat hal lain.

"maaf, tidak seharusnya aku membiarkan henry mengatakan hal itu" sungguh sungmin tidak kuat berada dalam posisi ini, keadaan ini mengingatkan sungmin pada kyuhyun yang selalu mengacuhkannya, selalu tidak mau hanya untuk menatap sungmin.

"maaf, memang aku sangat malu" sungmin menundukkan kepalanya, setetes air mata mengalir dari kedua matanya.

"aku malu pada diriku sendiri, yang jauh lebih tidak berguna dibanding apapun. a aku malu karena kau tidak bisa sekuat dirimu, aku..." ia menghentikan kalimatnya, digantikan dengan isakkan keras yang keluar dari bibir mungil sungmin.

"aku tidak apa jika kau marah dan kecewa padaku, asal ijinkan aku mengatakan jika aku…" sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya, ia dapat melihat kyuhyun tengah melihatnya sekarang.

"aku mencintaimu, kyu" guman sungmin lirih. _tunggu, min._ _jangan pergi dulu, ku mohon._ kyuhyun ingin mengatakan hal itu saat melihat punggung sungmin berbalik, hendak pergi dari sana. mungkin Tuhan mendengarkan batin kyuhyun, sungmin membalikkan badannya. sungmin langsung berlari mendorong tubuh changmin, namja itu tersungkur kebelakang karena ia kaget sehingga keseimbangannya goyah. sungmin langsung mendekap tubuh kyuhyun erat, kepalanya ia senderkan di dada bidang kyuhyun. semua air matanya ia tumpahkan disana, mencari kenyamanan untuk mengurangi rasa sesak yang masih menyelingkupi hati sungmin.

sungmin masih saja menggumankan kata maaf pada kyuhyun, ia tidak mau melihat kekecewaan yang terus terpancar dari kedua mata kyuhyun. sungmin merasakan jari kyuhyun menyentuh lengannya dengan pelan. membuat sungmin langsung melepaskan dekapannya dan menatap kyuhyun yang juga sedang melihatnya. sungmin dapat melihat kyuhyun tengah tersenyum padanya, membuat sungmin merasa lega.

"jangan dengarkan orang lain, kyu. aku tidak peduli dengan bagaimanapun keadaanmu, aku akan selalu berada disisimu. ku mohon, maafkan aku" _aku janji, min._ _aku tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh ini, aku tidak akan meragukanmu lagi. kau harus tahu itu._

.

.

hari ini kyuhyun sudah boleh pulang dari rumah sakit, sungmin sedang sibuk mengemasi barang barang mereka yang akan dibawa pulang sementara kyuhyun hanya tidur diatas ranjang. namja itu sangat berniat membantu sungmin, namun yaa semua orang pun tahu ia tidak bisa karena keterbatasannya.

"kyu.. kau sudah siap?" sungmin melihat kyuhyun yang berulang kali mengerjapkan kedua matanya, hal itu justru membuat sungmin tertawa kecil. kyuhyun benar benar imut saat mengerjapkan matanya, sungmin mulai menghentikan tawanya saat melihat kyuhyun tengah melototinya.

"maaf, aku hanya bercanda kyu. jangan melotot seperti itu, kau terlihat jelek" sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya.

"ayo.. kita sudah ditunggu donghae oppa" sungmin mengangkat badan kyuhyun ke kursi rodanya, mendorongnya ke luar dari rumah sakit.

.

.

"buka mulutmu, kyu" sungmin sedang berusaha menyuapi kyuhyun, yang hanya menatapnya dalam diam. ia menghela nafasnya pelan, kemudian meninggalkan kyuhyun sendirian di balkon kamarnya—yang menatap sungmin dengan bingung.

kyuhyun melihat sungmin berjalan mendekatinya setelah menghilang beberapa saat, ia melihat jari jari sungmin basah. kyuhyun menaikkan penglihatannya tepat di wajah sungmin, ia melihat yeoja itu tengah tersenyum padanya.

"maaf, aku meninggalkanmu. aku hanya mencuci tanganku sebentar" jelas sungmin setelah melihat wajah kyuhyun yang kebingungan sambil menunjukkan kedua tangannya yang masih terdapat tetesan air.

sungmin menundukkan dirinya, sejajar dengan kyuhyun yang duduk di kursi roda. sungmin berdeham pelan, mengurangi rasa gugup yang terus menghinggapi dirinya. tangan lembut sungmin menyentuh rahang bawah kyuhyun, tangan satunya perlahan memegang bibir namja di depannya ini. sungmin mati matian menahan nafasnya yang mulai tidak normal. jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang, mungkin keputusan untuk membuka mulut kyuhyun dengan tangannya adalah ide yang salah. namun sungmin menekan egonya dalam dalam, ia tidak akan membiarkan kyuhyun mati kelaparan. sungmin sedikit mengangkat bibir atas kyuhyun, dan tangan yang lain membantu meregangkan rahang bawah kyuhyun.

.

_apa yang sungmin lakukan?_ kyuhyun merutuki apa yang sedang sungmin perbuat, ia dapat merasakan tangan halus sungmin menyentuh bibirnya. _tidak. sungmin, hentikan._ bagaimana tidak, hal yang sungmin perbuat membuat kyuhyun.. errr, sedikit gugup. bisa bisanya sungmin memanfaatkan keadaannya. kyuhyun berfikir bahwa sungmin memang sengaja menggodanya, ia merasakan tangan sungmin bergerak pelan di atas bibirnya membuat kyuhyun harus menahan nafasnya. ia sedikit merona ketika melihat sungmin yang tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sulit dimengerti. tanpa sepengetahuan sungmin, kyuhyun terus mengucapkan sumpah serapah dalam hatinya. kapan ia akan menghentikan hal itu? salah satu pertanyaan yang ada dalam benaknya.

.

setelah berhasil membuka mulut kyuhyun, sungmin segera menyuapkan bubur ke dalamnya. sedikit menekan mulutnya agar kyuhyun dapat menelan makanan halus itu dengan mudah. sungmin melakukan hal tersebut berulang ulang samapi bubur di mangkok yang ia pegang sudah habis. ia tersenyum manis, lalu mengacak surai kyuhyun.

"anak pintar. sekarang kita masuk, udara mulai dingin" sungmin mendorong kyuhyun masuk ke kamarnya.

"eum, kyu…" setelah sampai di kamar kyuhyun, sungmin memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kegiatan lainnya, yaitu…

"kyu, k-kau.. ah itu…" sungmin mengusap tengkuknya gugup. ia bingung harus bagaimana mengatakannya pada kyuhyun.

"aigoo, bagaimana aku mengatakannya?" kyuhyun diam diam tersenyum mendengar gumaman sungmin, dan tingkahnya yang sangat lucu.

"kyuhyun.. itu.. eum kau.. h-harus… arrgh" sungmin mengacak rambutnya sendiri, ia bingung. ia ingin mengatakannya pada kyuhyun, tapi disisi lain ia malu.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

annyeong haseyo my beloved readers :*

udah updated tuh chap 9, gimana menurut kalian?

sebenernya sungmin pengen ngomong apasih, kok dia gugup banget.. menurut kalian dia ingin mengatakan apa pada kyuhyun?

okee reviewnya di tunggu yaaa :)

.

.

big thanks to : chaerashin, , Gyurievil, Minhyunni1318, KyuWie, PaboGirl, anfani ELFishy, RininurmalaRH :* {}

.

.

last, mind to review again?


	10. Chapter 10

She's Gone

.

.

Rated : T

.

Disclaimer : Cuma pinjem nama

.

Kyumin

.

_**DLDR**_**.** Cerita pasaran. Alur kecepetan. Gaje. Abal. Typos. Dll.

.

_**Jika anda tidak menyukai tulisan saya, mohon segera meninggalkan tempat ini. Terima kasih.**_

.

Oh iya. disini Eunhyuk juga GS.

.

.

"teruslah menunggu hal yang pantas kau tunggu, jika kau lelah jangan takut untuk berpaling"

.

.

.

henry berjalan melalui koridor dengan kesal, tak jarang ia menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai. sekarang ia sedang menghempaskan dirinya ke kursi kerjanya, bukan hanya fisiknya yang lelah namun psikisnya pun demikian. bagaimana tidak, setelah ia ditinggal sungmin yang sebelumnya menemukan yeoja itu tengah berduaan dengan kyuhyun, ia langsung terbang ke inggris. pekerjaannya sudah tidak bisa ditinggal lebih lama lagi, yesung juga sudah terlalu sering menceramahinya ini dan itu, membuatnya benar benar frustasi sekarang. baru beberapa jam ia menginjakkan kakinya di kantor ini, sudah puluhan pekerja yang mendapat amarah dari henry, memang perasaannya hari ini sangat buruk buruknya jadi tidak heran jika namja itu terus uring uringan. kelakuan henry yang seperti itu juga terdengar oleh telinga yesung, namja itu sedang di ruangan henry sekarang.

"aku menyuruhmu kembali bukan untuk menjadi jelmaan lucifer disini" yesung mendudukkan tubuhnya disofa milik henry.

"sekarang semua juga sama sibuknya, dan mereka juga tergantung padamu. namun bukan berarti kau bisa melampiaskan emosimu pada mereka, henry" jelas yesung panjang lebar.

"okee, maaf. tapi kau tahu sendiri apa yang sedang ku alami, hyung" henry ikut mendaratkan pantatnya disamping yesung.

"aku mengerti, henry. tapi sekarang kau ada disini, berusahalah professional hanya untuk beberapa hari ke depan. setelah itu kau bisa melakukan apapun yang kau mau" yesung sangat memahami perasaan namja yang sudah ia anggap sebagai saudaranya itu, namun sekarang ia hanya ingin henry fokus dengan pekerjaannya dulu karena yesung sangat membutuhkan dia sekarang.

.

.

"ya Tuhan, kyuhyun kau harus…" setelah berhasil merangkai kata-katanya sungmin tetap gagal melanjutkan kalimatnya. sungmin menyerngitkan kedua alisnya ketika melihat kyuhyun tengah tersenyum kearahnya. lewat tatapan kyuhyun sungmin mengerti, ia dapat merasakan bahwa kyuhyun ingin mengatakan—_tidak apa-apa, min. aku bisa mengerti, lakukanlah sekarang_- pada dirinya. sungmin mengangguk mantap kemudian, lalu mendorong kyuhyun ke kamar mandi. walau rasa gugupnya masih belum hilang, entah kenapa sekarang sungmin sangat yakin dirinya akan melakukan ini.

sungmin membuka kemeja milik kyuhyun, membuka setiap kancing yang terdapat disana, sepertinya ia mulai menikmati kegiatan ini. seketika itu sungmin baru menyadari betapa indahnya ciptaan Tuhan tersebut, ia berkali kali harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak menyentuhnya. sungmin menggeleng pelan, membuang jauh jauh pikiran kotor yang terus melayang dalam otaknya. ia mengambil handuk yang sebelumnya sudah ia celupkan ke dalam air. sungmin mulai membasuh muka kyuhyun, leher dan tengkuk kyuhyun. turun ke bawah, dada dan perutnya. sungmin sangat menyesali keputusan bodohnya ini, karena tubuh kyuhyun terlalu menggoda untuknya. ia merasa dada bidang kyuhyun sangat luas, bagaimana tidak? sungmin sudah mengusap dengan cepat namun tetap juga belum selesai. menghela nafasnya pelan saat sungmin sudah selesai dengan bagian atas tubuh kyuhyun. ketika sungmin sudah merasa lega, sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya ia kembali merasa gugup. kedua pipinya merona dengan sesuatu yang ada dipikirannya. sungmin menunduk, lalu membasuh kaki kyuhyun, dari lutut sampai ke jari kakinya. karna ia memang tidak melepas celana pendek yang di kenakan kyuhyun. setelah selesai sungmin memakaikan kaos polo hitam pada kyuhyun, membuatnya terlihat sangat tampan.

.

.

"hyuk, ini aku sungmin…" sungmin menelepon eunhyuk dengan telepon yang ada di apartement kyuhyun. sebelum sungmin selesai dengan kalimatnya eunhyuk sudah menyelanya.

"ya Tuhan, sungmin, kau kemana saja? kau membuatku khawatir. kau meninggalkan semua begitu saja, dan kau meninggalkan kantormu tanpa memberiku kabar sedikitpun. kau bahkan meninggalkan henry.."

"cukup hyuk, jangan bahas henry lagi mulai sekarang" bantah sungmin.

"apa saja yang sudah aku lewatkan, min?" tanya eunhyuk.

"ceritanya panjang, bisakah kau ke apartement kyuhyun? bawa sekalian pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan segera" jawab sungmin.

"baiklah, kirimi aku alamatnya" tanpa bertanya lagi eunhyuk langsung mematuhi perintah sungmin. eunhyuk segera membenahi berkas berkas yang akan ia bawa, setelah mendapatkan alamat apartement kyuhyun ia segera menuju kesana.

ketika eunhyuk sampai di lobby apartement kyuhyun ia bertemu dengan sosok yang tidak ingin ia temui.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya eunhyuk penasaran dengan namja itu.

"bukan urusanmu" jawabnya singkat dan langsung melengos dari sana.

eunhyuk tidak terlalu memikirkannya dan langsung mencari apartement kyuhyun. saat ia ingin memencet bel, tangannya menyentuh sesuatu.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?" pertanyaan yang sama terlontar dari bibir eunhyuk.

"bukan urusanmu" dan jawabannya pun sama. donghae tidak memeperdulikan kehadiran eunhyuk dan tetap memencet bel.

"yak! jawaban macam apa itu? jangan jangan kau mengikutiku? ayo jawab" tuduh eunhyuk sambil menari narik jas yang dipakai donghae.

"lepaskan. jangan coba coba mengambil kesempatan untuk menyentuhku" kali ini donghae sungguh kesal dengan kelakuan eunhyuk yang menurutnya sangat tidak wajar.

"apa kau bilang? jangan terlalu percaya diri!" sergah eunhyuk.

"sungmin, cepat buka pintunya" eunhyuk menggedor pintu dengan keras

"hei apa yang kau lakukan, kau bisa mengganggu penghuni lainnya" bujuk donghae dengar suara yang sedikit memelan.

.

.

"siapa yang datang berisik sekali" sungmin mendorong kyuhyun keluar dari kamarnya menuju ruang tamu.

"sungmin, cepat buka pintunya" sungmin mendengar teriakan eunhyuk dan disusul dengan beberapa gedoran.

"kau tunggu disini sebentar, kyu, aku akan mengurus eunhyuk dulu" sungmin langsung membukakan pintu setelah meninggalkan kyuhyun di ruang tamu.

begitu melihat pintu sudah dibuka, eunhyuk dan donghae langsung berebut masuk tanpa memperdulikan sungmin yang masih diam di ambang pintu, syok melihat kelakuan mereka barusan.

"kenapa kalian bisa disini? kalian berangkat bersama?" tanya sungmin saat ia sudah menyusul mereka ke ruang tamu.

"tidak" jawab mereka serempak.

"benarkah? kurasa kalian memang sangat cocok"

"tidak" lagi lagi eunhyuk dan donghae bersamaan.

"min, bisakah kita bicara?" tanya eunhyuk mengabaikan semua yang sudah terjadi, ia malas berurusan dengan namja Lee itu.

"baiklah, ayo ikut aku. oppa, aku titip kyuhyun" setelah donghae mengangguk sungmin membawa eunhyuk ke kamar kyuhyun, dan duduk di tepi ranjang.

"apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, min?" sungmin menghela nafasnya pelan.

"tadi kau lihat sendirikan? kyuhyun lumpuh sementara" ia menundukkan kepalanya. sungmin tidak begitu suka jika ia harus membahas masalah ini lagi.

"bagaimana bisa?" sungmin menoleh ke arah eunhyuk yang kini sedang menatapnya penuh tanda tanya.

"kau masih ingat saat changmin ingin bicara padaku?" eunhyuk mengangguk sebentar.

"dia menceritakan semuanya. kyuhyun. dia mabuk, dan mobilnya menabrak truk yang akhirnya jatuh ke jurang" jelas sungmin.

"kenapa juga dia harus mabuk? itu semuakan salahnya sendiri"

"aku tidak tahu jika keputusanku untuk membohongi diriku sendiri mengakibatkan ini semua" lanjut sungmin.

"aku memang terlalu bodoh, aku sadar dia mencintaiku. dan aku justru memutuskan akan menikah dengan henry, kau tahukan mungkin dia tidak bisa menerima. seperti saat dia kehilangan ryeowook. aku masih ragu saat itu, ku fikir dia hanya tidak bisa terbiasa tanpa kehadiranku, namun sekarang aku mengerti. dia benar benar mencintaiku dan perasaanku pun belum hilang" kini eunhyuk menatap sungmin iba.

"jadi kau berniat merawatnya? lalu bagaimana dengan henry?" eunhyuk bertanya dengan pelan sekarang, ia tidak ingin menyinggung perasaan sungmin.

"iya, hyuk. dia sangat membutuhkanku sekarang, dan henry… aku sudah mengakhiri semuanya. aku sadar, semua yang ku rasakan terhadapnya selama ini hanya perasaan kesepian dan lelah. saat kyuhyun mengusirku malam itu, aku merasa tidak punya harapan lagi bahkan hanya untuk melihatnya pun aku tak berhak. jadi aku memutuskan pergi ke inggris, membuang semua tentang kyuhyun dan henry datang mengisi kekosongan itu" eunhyuk mendekatkan dirinya pada sungmin, merengkuh tubuh sungmin yang terlihat sangat rapuh.

"sstss, uljima, sekarang semuanya sudah berakhir, min. kau dan kyuhyun saling mencintai, kau tidak perlu bersedih lagi" eunhyuk mengusap punggung sungmin penuh kasih sayang, memberikan sungmin waktu untuk menumpahkan semua air matanya.

.

.

_min… maafkan aku. aku tidak tahu jika kau sesakit itu, maaf. aku begitu bodoh, terlambat menyadari perasaanku sendiri terhadapmu._ _andai aku bisa mengulang waktu, kau tidak perlu semenderita ini, min. maaf, maaf, maafkan aku._

"h-hyung, antarkan a-aku k-kembali" ucap kyuhyun pelan sambil memandang donghae sendu. dari tadi kyuhyun berada di sana, di luar kamarnya, ia mendengar semua pembicaraan sungmin dan eunhyuk. tanpa mengeluarkan suara donghae menuruti kemauan kyuhyun, ia dapat merasakan betapa terlukanya kyuhyun mengetahui apa saja yang sungmin rasakan selama ini.

"kyu…" suara donghae mengambang.

"t-tolong biarkan aku s-sendiri, h-hyung" ucap kyuhyun susah payah. memang kyuhyun sudah bisa bicara namun masih belum bisa sempurna, bahkan ia sudah mulai bisa menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya tetapi juga belum sempurna. perjuangan sungmin selama ini tidak sia sia, ia merawat kyuhyun dengan baik sehingga namja itu sudah sembuh-walau belum benar benar sembuh, lebih cepat dari waktu yang diperkirakan dokter.

"aku pergi dulu, kyu" donghae pergi, ia memberi waktu kyuhyun untuk sendiri seperti keinginannya.

.

.

"aiissh, kenapa aku bisa kesiangan?" eunhyuk membenahi dirinya dengan tergesa gesa, rambutnya ia gulung asal dan pakaiannya juga belum rapi terlihat masih compang camping. ia hampir tersandung saat memakai highless sementara ia berlari ke halte bis. berkali kali eunhyuk melirik jam yang bertengger di lengannya, ia sudah sangat terlambat dan bis yang ia tumpangi juga belum muncul. sudah beberapa kali eunhyuk menghela nafasnya, ia tidak berani memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi jika ikan itu melihatnya terlambat.

"kenapa harus aku yang rapat dengan ikan itu sepagi ini?" tanya eunhyuk entah pada siapa.

.

donghae melihat malas yeoja yang melewati pintu kafe itu, dengan nafas tersengal dan… penampilannya acak-acakan.

"apa kau tidak bisa membaca jam, nona Lee?" tanya donghae sarkartis saat eunhyuk sudah duduk di depannya.

"aku kesiangan" jawab eunhyuk santai, sambil mengatur nafasnya yang belum teratur.

"bagaimana orang tidak professional sepertimu, bisa menjadi sekretaris CEO?" donghae menggelengkan kepalanya dengan berbagai perkiraan yang ia temukan.

"jaga mulutmu, Lee!" seru eunhyuk kesal, lalu mulai mengeluarkan beberapa berkas yang sudah ia siapkan sebelumnya.

"rapikan penampilanmu dulu sana. kau membuat semua orang melihatku dengan tatapan membunuh" eunhyuk melihat sekeliling lalu tertawa pelan.

"apa yang lucu?" seru donghae.

eunhyuk tidak menjawabnya, lalu segera pergi ke toilet kafe itu.

.

donghae menutup laptopnya, dia dan eunhyuk sudah mencapai kesepakatan untuk proyek gabungan dari Lee dan C's Corp. kalau mereka dapat sedikit serius tanpa harus ada adu mulut diantara mereka, pekerjaan yang harus mereka kerjakan sudah selesai dengan cepat.

"kau naik apa kesini?"

"bukan urusanmu" jawab eunhyuk ketus.

"hei, aku bertanya baik baik. terserahlah, aku mau pulang" donghae meninggalkan eunhyuk yang masih berdiri diambang pintu kafe tersebut. eunhyuk menatap punggung donghae yang semakin menjauh dengan kesal. kenapa ikan itu tidak menawarinya tumpangan? begitulah pikirannya.

.

.

"kyu, apa kau bosan? aku bosan sekali" sungmin memeluk kyuhyun yang duduk di sampingnya. mereka sedang berada diruang tengah dan duduk di sofa yang ada disana. kali ini sungmin tidak mendudukkan kyuhyun di kursi rodanya, karena sungmin merasa bosan melihat kyuhyun duduk disitu terus. alasan yang sangat konyol tentunya.

"kau mau nonton tv?" tanpa persetujuan kyuhyun, ia menyalakan televisi lalu mencari acara yang bagus untuk mereka. sungmin tertegun melihat sosok yang berdiri disana, begitu sempurna dengan lesung pipi yang membuat kesan manis di wajahnya.

"kyu, kau lihat itu? dia Choi Siwon, aktor favoritku" kata sungmin dengan begitu semangat. ia sangat serius melihat gerak gerik namja Choi itu, tanpa sedikitpun mengerjapkan matanya, karna dia tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktu yang sangat berharga ini. berbeda dengan sungmin yang begitu antusias melihat siwon yang sedang memerankan drama di tv itu, kyuhyun justru sedang memaki namja bermarga Choi di dalam hatinya. dia muncul disaat yang tidak tepat, menurutnya.

sungmin terpaksa memutus kontak matanya dengan siwon, saat merasa ponselnya bergetar disakunya.

"yeoboseyo?"

"…"

"yesung oppa?" sapa sungmin saat mendengar suara familiar itu ditelingannya. tanpa sungmin sadari, kyuhyun menoleh kearahnya saat mendengar sungmin menyebut nama yesung.

"kau kemana saja, min? kau membuat appa dan eomma kecewa dengan kelakuanmu" _sebenarnya apa yang sudah sungmin lakukan?_ walau sungmin tidak menloudspeaker ponselnya, ia masih dapat mendengar dengan jelas suara yesung diseberang sana.

"maafkan aku oppa, aku sungguh tidak bisa, banyak alasan yang membuatku melakukan hal itu" jelas sungmin.

"aku tidak membutuhkan maafmu, min. tetapi mereka, appa dan eomma ingin kau kembali, min" _tidak. sungmin tidak boleh pergi lagi. aku tidak akan membiarkannya meninggalkanku lagi, dengan mudah. tidak akan pernah._

"oppa, ku mohon mengertilah. aku mencintainya dan begitu pula dengan dirinya"

"tidak. kau ditipu, min. kenapa kau begitu mudahnya terjatuh dilubang yang sama? aku sudah mendengarnya dari henry, tentang keadaan kyuhyun. dia hanya memanfaatkanmu, min. percayalah pada, oppa" _apa yang dia katakan? kenapa menuduhku seperti itu? aku tidak bermaksud memanfaatkan sungmin, aku hanya ingin dia berada disampingku, tidak boleh orang lain disisi orang lain._

"berhenti membicarakan henry, oppa" kyuhyun sedikit terlonjak mendengar teriakan sungmin.

"aku tidak peduli dengannya ataupun dengan pendapat oppa, aku tidak membutuhkan semua itu" teriak sungmin lagi. sorot mata itu memancarkan kesedihan, ia tidak mengerti mengapa sangat susah untuk hidup bahagia dengan orang yang dicintainya.

"maafkan aku, oppa.. aku tidak bermaksud…" setelah tidak ada suara sungmin kembali membuka mulutnya.

"oppa harus percaya padaku, aku akan bahagia disini… ku mohon mengertilah" sungmin terisak pelan, sungguh hatinya lelah terus dipermainkan. ia hanya ingin bahagia dengan kyuhyun. hanya itu saja.

"aku mengerti, jaga dirimu baik baik, min" yesung mengakhiri sambungan telepon mereka. sungmin meletakkan ponselnya di meja lalu meyeka air maat yang mengalir di wajahnya. ia tersentak saat mengetahui kyuhyun kini tengah menatapnya. pertahanan sungmin runtuh, ia berhambur kepelukan kyuhyun dan menenggelamkan dirinya dalam dalam disana, bersama dengan air mata sungmin yang kembali mengalir.

"aku tidak ingin pergi, kyu, aku tidak mau" ceracau sungmin disela isakkannya. _jangan pergi jika kau memang tidak mau, jangan melakukannya jika kau tidak ingin melakukannya, min._

"kenapa mereka tidak mau mengerti? kenapa mereka hanya bisa menyalahkanku saja? kenapa, kyu?" _jangan berfikiran seperti itu, min. terkadang pikiran orang berbeda dengan pikiran kita, hanya perlu dengarkan yang seperlunya kau dengar. jangan dengarkan kata kata mereka jika kau tidak menginginkannya, min._

"aku lelah, kyu" _tidurlah, min. aku disini, aku akan menjagamu. aku tidak akan membiarkan orang lain menyakitimu lagi. aku berjanji._ tidak lama kemudia kyuhyun merasakan nafas sungmin teratur, ia yakin dia sudah tertidur sekarang. kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya, membelai kepala sungmin dan mengusapnya pelan. satu tangannya lagi berada dipunggung sungmin, mendekap yeoja itu semakin erat.

.

.

"hyung?" henry memanggil yesung yang dari tadi hanya diam saja.

"kau sudah mendengarnya sendiri kan, henry?" yesung menoleh ke arah henry yang duduk disampingnya.

"tapi hyung, aku tidak bisa menerimanya begitu saja" yesung menghela nafasnya mendengar suara henry.

"aku mengerti perasaanmu, henry. tapi sungmin… dia sudah bahagia disana dank au harus merelakannya" henry menggelengkan kepalanya ragu, dia tidak yakin dia bisa.

"bukankah kau dulu pernah bilang padaku, kau hanya menginginkan kebahagiannya" henry memutar otaknya, mengingat kata katanya sendiri.

"aku mengingatnya… kalau dia memang bahagia dengannya, aku akan berusaha karena sungmin juga sudah berusaha mencintaiku selama ini. aku akan melakukannya demi sungmin" ucap henry mantap.

"namun jika dia menyakiti sungmin lagi, aku tidak akan ragu untuk merebutnya lagi"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

hallooooooooooo semuanya~

updatednya ngaret banget, yakan? okeee, maaf. pulsa modem author udah habis padahal jatah bulanan author masih lama, masih nunggu tanggal muda T.T

ada yang mau beliin pulsa modem author? kkkkk~ abaikan aja :D

udah author bela belain ke warnet nih buat update chapter 10, jadi reviewnya yang banyak okee?

.

.

ohiyaa, ada yang mau tanya, atau ngomong sama author? atau bahkan mau temenan sama author? mention aja ke acc twiter author yaa, arceliinaa atau imtwins_ , makasih :*

.

.

buat yang sudah review di chap kemarin : RininurmalaRH, , abilhikmah, chaerashin, wuhan, Guest, Minhyunni1318, Ely, PaboGirl, Gyurievil, KyuWie. thanks a lot :* :*

.

.

Last, mind to review again?


	11. Chapter 11

She's Gone

.

.

Rated : T

.

Disclaimer : Cuma pinjem nama

.

Kyumin

.

_**DLDR**_**.** Cerita pasaran. Alur kecepetan. Gaje. Abal. Typos. Dll.

.

_**Jika anda tidak menyukai tulisan saya, mohon segera meninggalkan tempat ini. Terima kasih.**_

.

Oh iya. disini Eunhyuk juga GS.

.

.

"teruslah menunggu hal yang pantas kau tunggu, jika kau lelah jangan takut untuk berpaling"

.

.

_**setelah selesai membaca chapter 11, tolong baca A/N di bawah supaya kalian lebih mengerti dengan jalan ceritanya dan ada beberapa jawaban untuk pertanyaan dari para readers yang sudah review di chapter 10, kemarin. terima kasih.**_

.

Chapter 11~

.

baru beberapa langkah eunhyuk berjalan, ia mendengar suara samar samar dari gang gelap di depannya. tiba tiba bulu kudu eunhyuk meremang, ia takut dengan beberapa dugaan yang ada di pikirannya mengenai gang gelap tersebut. padahal ia sudah biasa lewat daerah sini namun kenapa ia sekarang merasa takut. eunhyuk merapatkan mantelnya lalu berjalan dengan cepat melewati gang itu. perasaan takutnya semakin besar saat ia merasa ada yang mengikutinya. ia ingin menoleh kebelakang untuk membuktikan ada atau tidak yang sedang mengikutinya, namun ia juga berfikir jika ia menoleh ke belakang dan ia menemukan orang itu, ia takut jika dirinya diapa-apakan.

"hallo cantik" eunhyuk terkejut saat tiba tiba ada seseorang yang menghadang langkahnya.

"malam malam seperti ini berjalan sendirian, kau tidak takut?" eunhyuk semakin takut, namja itu mendekat ke arahnya. bukan hanya satu tetapi eunhyuk dapat melihat tiga orang.

"a-apa yang kalian lakukan?" cicit eunhyuk.

"kami akan bersenang senang tentunya" balas namja yang berperawakan besar dan gagah.

"b-berhenti! j-jangan mendekat!" semakin mereka mendekat semakin pula eunhyuk mundur. belum sempat eunhyuk melarikan diri tangannya sudah dicekal oleh salah satu dari namja itu.

"lepas" desis eunhyuk.

"kau mau kemana cantik? mari kita bersenang senang" namja tersebut menarik eunhyuk mendekati mereka.

"toloooong" eunhyuk berteriak sangat keras, berharap Tuhan masih menyayanginya dengan mengirimkan seseorang untuk menyelamatkan dirinya dari laki laki bejat seperti mereka.

"lepaskan dia!"

.

.

"kyu, kau disini tidak apa apa, kan? aku akan membeli beberapa keperluan kita untuk seminggu ke depan" jelas sungmin pada kyuhyun yang sekarang sedang diam, duduk di sofa sambil memandang sungmin lekat.

"aku janji tidak akan lama" setelah mencium kening kyuhyun, sungmin meninggalkan kyuhyun sendirian dan menuju ke supermarket terdekat. ia lebih memilih untuk jalan kaki menuju kesana, karna memang jaraknya yang tidak terlalu jauh, hanya beberapa blok dari apartement kyuhyun. lagi pula sungmin sudah lama tidak berjalan kaki, hitung hitung sekaligus olahraga.

ketika sungmin akan mengambil air mineral, tiba tiba ada tangan lain yang juga ingin mengambilnya. sungmin menoleh, ia tidak menyangka bertemu dengan orang yang ia suka disini dan namja itu tengah tersenyum kearahnya.

"haii~"

.

.

setelah kyuhyun yakin sungmin sudah keluar dari apartementnya, ia segera meregangkan tubuhnya.

"pegal sekali rasanya" guman kyuhyun. ia merogoh ponselnya yang ada di saku celananya, lalu mendial nomor seseorang.

"hyung, cepat kemari!" sepertinya sifat evil seorang Cho Kyuhyun sudah kembali.

"aku sibuk, lagi pula untuk apa aku kesana, kau sudah ditemani oleh sungmin, kan?" balas seseorang diseberang sana.

"sungmin sedang pergi. cepat kesini, aku membutuhkanmu sekarang" tuntut kyuhyun.

"10 menit"

"aku tunggu" kyuhyun kembali meletakkan ponselnya disaku.

.

"kau perlu apa, kyu?" tanya changmin setelah merebahkan dirinya disofa yang berlawanan dengan kyuhyun.

"hyung, apa aku tidak keterlaluan dengan sungmin?"

"sudahlah kyu, tujuanmu baik bukan?" kyuhyun mengangguk mengiyakan.

"tapi kyu, jangan sampai sungmin mengetahuinya dari orang lain. aku takut dia akan kecewa padamu" lanjut changmin.

"aku juga berfikir seperti itu, hyung" balas kyuhyun.

"sampai saat ini, siapa saja yang sudah mengetahuinya, kyu?" tanya changmin.

"hanya kau dan donghae hyung. btw, dimana dia sekarang?" kyuhyun balas bertanya.

"aku tidak tahu, sejak kemarin aku tidak bertemu dengannya dan hari ini dia juga tidak masuk kerja" jelas changmin.

"aku harap dia tidak mengacaukan suatu hal"

"apa maksudmu?" sahut changmin.

"kemarin dia dalam danger mood" kyuhyun memutar kedua matanya malas.

"karena?" tanya changmin penasaran.

"kau kenal eunhyuk sekertaris sungmin?" changmin mengangguk mengerti.

"sudah beberapa hari ini mereka terus adu mulut"

"memang pada dasarnya mereka sama sama keras kepala" kata changmin.

"tetapi aku punya feeling yang bagus mengenai mereka" lanjut changmin dengan seringaian andalannya menghiasi wajah tampannya.

.

.

"toloooong" eunhyuk berteriak sangat keras, berharap Tuhan masih menyayanginya dengan mengirimkan seseorang untuk menyelamatkan dirinya dari laki laki bejat seperti mereka.

"lepaskan dia!" eunhyuk menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara. entah hati eunhyuk merasa lega bahwa namja tersebut yang akan menolongnya.

"siapa kau?" tanya namja yang memegang bahu eunhyuk.

"bukan urusanmu" disaat genting seperti ini eunhyuk masih menyempatkan diri untuk tersenyum saat mendengar kata kata yang sering terlontar dari bibir namja yang sering adu mulut dengannya.

"lepaskan dia sekarang!" kata kata itu begitu tegas dan tajam seperti kedua matanya.

"kami tidak akan melepaskannya dengan mudah" namja yang memegang pergelangan eunhyuk kini sudah melepaskan eunhyuk. ia meregangkan otot otot lengannya, berjalan mendekati donghae yang hanya menatapnya dengan datar.

"aku begitu benci melihat wajah sok mu, rasanya aku ingin menghancurkannya" ia tersenyum sinis pada donghae.

"benarkah? aku menunggu pertunjukkan darimu" ujar donghae dengan tenang. donghae semakin menyeringai melihat lawan bicaranya yang terlihat terpancing emosinya. tanpa donghae sadari dibelakangnya sudah berdiri namja lain yang sudah siap menghajarnya.

"DONGHAEEEEE"

_bruukk_

_bruukk_

_duaaghh_

.

.

"eh? eum h-hai~" sungmin menyapa balik namja yang sudah familiar baginya.

"jangan memandangku seperti itu, matamu terlihat seperti akan keluar" kekeh namja manis itu.

"tidak. mungkin aku sedang bermimpi, tolong jangan bangunkan aku dulu" guman sungmin pelan, namun membuat tawa namja dihadapannya itu semakin keras.

"apa yang lucu?" tiba tiba rasa hangat menjalar dihati namja yang lebih tua itu ketika melihat sungmin merajuk.

"jangan menunjukkan bibirmu seperti itu, aku jadi ingin memakannya" lirihnya.

"apa kau bilang?" teriak sungmin sambil memukuli dada bidang namja tersebut.

"heii, jangan marah" siwon menangkap kedua lengan sungmin.

"tenanglah, aku hanya bercanda" sungmin kembali mempoutkan bibirnya kesal, merasa dirinya telah ditipu oleh siwon.

"kau sendiri?" sungmin mengangguk mengiyakan.

"mau makan ice cream?" tawar siwon.

"kalau kau yang traktir" balas sungmin.

"tentu" setelah sungmin membayar semua belanjaannya, ia pergi dengan siwon.

"mau pesan apa?" tanya siwon saat mereka sudah berada di kedai ice cream.

"strawberry" jawab sungmin penuh antusias.

"baiklah" setelah itu siwon memesan dua ice cream untuk mereka, dan tak berselang lama pelayan tersebut mengantarkan pesanan mereka. siwon dan sungmin menghabiskan ice cream mereka dengan berbagai cerita dari mereka masing masing, mulai dari perkenalan kecil seperti nama, tempat tinggal, dan kerjaan. siwon tidak berhenti tersenyum melihat sungmin yang melahap ice cream miliknya dengan begitu semangat.

"pelan pelan, min" kata kata siwon hanya dibalas dengan anggukan dan gumaman sungmin.

"kau ini sudah dewasa masih saja belepotan" siwon mengulurkan tangannya mengusap bekas ice cream yang menempel di sudut bibir sungmin.

"sekarang aku merasa seperti lucky fans, won" siwon tertawa pelan mendengar perkataan sungmin.

"benarkah?" goda siwon. ia melihat sungmin mengangguk dengan malu.

"sebenarnya aku yang beruntung mempunyai fans cantik sepertimu, min" sungmin semakin merona mendengar pujian dari siwon.

"berhenti menggodaku, won" gerutu sungmin.

"ayo kuantar, min" sungmin mengiyakan lalu bangkit dari duduknya. setelah meninggalkan beberapa uang dimeja, siwon segera menyusul sungmin dan berjalan bersama menuju mobilnya.

siwon mengantarkan sungmin sampai di depan pintu apartement kyuhyun. sebelum sungmin masuk, ia menawari siwon untuk masuk.

"mau mampir, won?" sungmin melihat siwon yang sibuk memegangi barang belanjaannya yang sangat banyak.

"sepertinya kau memang harus mampir" sungmin menekan beberapa tombol di samping pintu itu, dan tidak lama pintunya terbuka.

"silahkan masuk, won" sungmin memberi celah agar siwon dapat masuk duluan, setelah sungmin mengunci pintu ia menyusul siwon masuk.

"aku pulang" kata sungmin. ia melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang tengah tempat ia meninggalkan kyuhyun tadi. sebelum ia sampai di ruang tengah sungmin terkejut dengan yang ia lihat.

.

.

"DONGHAEEEEE"

_bruukk_

_bruukk_

_duaaghh_

"hentikan" eunhyuk tidak sanggup melihat donghae yang tersungkur di tanah, dan kedua namja besar itu terus memukuli donghae. ia berusaha melepaskan diri dari namja satunya yang memegang kuat kedua tangannya.

"dong hiks hae hiks hiks" mendengar isakkan eunhyuk tanpa sadar donghae dapat menegakkan tubuhnya kembali. dengan lebam lebam di sekujur tubuhnya ia berusaha melawan dua namja di hadapannya ini. ia tidak mau tujuannya datang kesini tidak membuahkan hasil. donghae tidak melawan mereka, dengan kondisinya yang seperti ini tidak mungin ia akan menang melawan mereka. maka ia lebih memilih menghindar dari serangan mereka. setidaknya ia masih bisa bertahan dengan menghindar.

"donghae akhh" konsentrasi donghae buyar tiba tiba mendengar teriakan eunhyuk, dan salah satu namja yang berhadapannya itu meninju perutnya. donghae kembali terjatuh, ia sedikit terbatuk akibat pukulan tersebut. donghae sudah tidak sanggup berdiri lagi, tenaganya benar benar habis terkuras. ia menoleh, melihat eunhyuk yang lehernya tengah dicekik oleh namja lainnya.

"lepaskan dia!" lirih donghae. mungkin kali ini donghae dan eunhyuk sangat beruntung ketika mereka mendengar sirine polisi menggema di tempat itu. dengan tergesa gesa tiga namja tersebut segera melarikan diri, meninggalkan donghae dan eunhyuk disana.

eunhyuk segera menghampiri donghae yang tergeletak tak berdaya ditanah, yang kini sedang menatapnya dengan tersenyum.

eunhyuk menangis, melihat keadaan donghae sekarang. dia tidak bersalah apapun, tapi kini babak belur gara gara dirinya. ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah donghae yang lebam lebam. eunhyuk mengusap perlahan wajah itu sambil terus menggumamkan kata maaf. sebelum donghae benar benar kehilangan kesadarannya ia mendengar isakkan kecil yeoja yang sering bertengkar dengannya, ia terlelap dengan senyum yang terkembang dibibirnya.

.

.

"changmin oppa, kau ada disini?" sungmin menatap changmin yang duduk di sebelah kyuhyun. ia mendudukkan dirinya di depan kyuhyun diikuti dengan siwon yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"seperti yang kau lihat, min" canda changmin.

"eum.. dia…." changmin menunjuk siwon dengan dagunya.

"oh, dia Choi Siwon. artis favoritku, oppa" jelas sungmin dengan berbinar.

"kau terlalu berlebihan, min" siwon menanggapi.

"aku memang mengatakan yang sebenarnya, won" bela sungmin.

"iya aku mengerti, kau begitu berlebihan karena aku memang tampan bukan?" goda siwon.

"hei, kau jangan terlalu percaya diri Choi Siwon"

"semua wanita juga akan bilang seperti itu jika mereka melihatku, min" ucap siwon penuh kemenangan.

"kau mulai menyebalkan, won" mereka begitu menikmati candaan candaan yang mereka buat tanpa menyadari mereka sudah mengacuhkan dua namja lain disana.

_kenapa namja Choi itu disini? berani beraninya ia mendekati sungminku, kau harus tahu Choi, dia milikku. Lee Sungmin milikku._ _kau tidak boleh mendekati milikku, dan jangan menunjukkan wajah sok gantengmu itu pada sungmin. aku tidak meyukainya. dan jangan sok akrab dengan sungmin apalagi kau berani bercanda dengannya._ _awas saja kau Choi Siwon, kau tidak akan bisa mendekati sungmin lagi._

.

.

.

donghae meringis sakit saat ia menggerakkan badannya. _dimana aku?_ donghae mencoba mengingat apa yang sudah terjadi kemarin. ia melihat eunhyuk yang meringkuk di tepi ranjang, ia merasa kasian melihatnya yang seperti tidak nyaman dengan posisi tidurnya. donghae sedikit menggeser tubuhnya pelan, lalu menggeser eunhyuk ke sampingnya. membenahkan letak tidur eunhyuk senyaman mungkin. ia yakin yeoja ini baru terlelap dari semalam. donghae tersenyum membayangkan kemarin eunhyuk membawanya kesini, lalu merawat tubuhnya yang terlihat memar.

donghae memiringkan tubuhnya dengan sedikit meringis, ia menahan dirinya agar tidak menimbulkan suara sedikitpun walaupun tubuhnya serasa remuk saat digerakkan, agar ia tidak membangunkan eunhyuk. ia mengamati wajah cantik disebelahnya, saat tertidur dia terlihat sangat damai berbeda dengan eunhyuk yang selalu mencari gara gara dengannya. tanpa sadar ia menyentuh eunhyuk, mengusap pipi yang terlihat tirus itu. gerakan donghae menyebabkan eunhyuk sedikit bergerak tak nyaman. eunhyuk mulai membuka matanya, menemukan donghae yang kini tengah menatapnya dalam. ia ingin bangun untuk mengecek keadaan donghae, namun ia justru ditahan agar tetap tidur.

"tidurlah dulu, kau pasti lelah" eunhyuk terkejut, pasalnya baru kali ini ia mendengar suara donghae sangat lembut membuatnya sedikit…. melayang.

"kau…" donghae langsung memotong kalimat eunhyuk.

"tidak apa, kau tidurlah aku akan menjagamu" donghae tersenyum pada eunhyuk.

eunhyuk tidak membantah lagi, ia menutup kedua matanya yang memang masih berat. tidak lama donghae mendengar nafas eunhyuk yang mulai teratur menandakan dia sudah kembali tertidur. donghae memegang pinggang ramping eunhyuk, lalu menariknya mendekat padanya. donghae ikut terlelap bersama eunhyuk yang kini berada dalam dekapannya.

.

.

.

ketika sungmin ijin pergi ke kantor hari ini, kyuhyun sudah merencanakan sesuatu. begitu sungmin berangkat, kyuhyun segera menghubungi seseorang.

"kau ada waktu?"

"kau akan tau siapa aku jika kita bertemu"

"aku harap kau menepati janjimu" setelah memberikan alamat dimana kyuhyun dan seseorang bertemu kyuhyun segera memutuskan sambungan telepon tersebut.

ia segera membenahi penampilannya, lalu bergegas pergi meninggalkan apartementnya.

"apa kabarmu, Choi?" sapa kyuhyun saat melihat siwon sudah datang lebih dulu dari dirinya.

"kyuhyun?" siwon memandang kyuhyun tidak percaya, karena sungmin pernah cerita padanya kalau kyuhyun mengalami lumpuh sementara tetapi kenapa sekarang dia bisa berdiri dihadapannya.

"aku hanya ingin mengatakan suatu hal padamu…" kyuhyun menatap siwon tajam.

"jangan dekati sungmin. dia milikku, Choi Siwon" ucap kyuhyun penuh penekanan. tanpa menunggu respon dari siwon, kyuhyun membalikkan badannya meninggalkan siwon dengan raut bingung.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

annyeong readers~

author update kilat nih, bagaimana menurut kalian chapter ini?

reviewnya ditunggu yaah, see you in next chap :)

.

A/N : sebenarnya kyuhyun emang sudah mulai sembuh di chap kemarin, makanya waktu dia ngomong sama donghae rada kesusahan. tapi sekarang kyuhyun sudah sembuh total, dan hanya changmin, donghae yang tahu, ditambah dengan siwon juga sih wkwkkk kalau tentang donghae sama eunhyuk, readers maunya gimana? pada suka atau tidak kalau author bikin pairing HaeHyuk, takutnya readers pada nggak suka jadi author cuma kasih haehyuk yang ringan ringan saja. kalau kalian pada suka maka haehyuknya bakalan author lanjutin, jadi gimana?

.

.

balasan buat review di chap 10

.

Pumpkins yellow : seperti yang sudah saya katakan tadi, yang tahu kalau kyuhyun sudah sembuh adalah changmin, donghae dan siwon. sejauh ini sungmin memang belum mengetahuinya karena kyuhyun sudah merencanakan sesuatu untuk sungmin… ditunggu aja, jawabannya ada di next chap :)

.

: kyuhyun sudah sembuh sekarang. kalau donghae sama eunhyuk bakalan suka atau tidak itu tergantung keinginan para readers karena main pairingnya disini adalah Kyumin, kalau ada yang minat maka saya akan buat juga untuk Haehyuk. :)

.

kyumin : boleh saja, silahkan tanya :) kyuhyun emang sengaja tidak ngomong di depan sungmin, seperti yang sudah saya katakan sebelumnya, kyuhyun sedang merencanakan sesuatu untuk sungmin… ditunggu aja, jawabannya ada di next chap :)

.

RininurmalaRH : jujur yaa eon, saeng bingung mau jawab yang mana wkwkk kata kata eonni terlalu panjang, saeng jadi bingung sendiri. pokoknya makasih sudah mereview :* {}

.

anfani ELFishy : terima kasih, ini sudah lanjut. tidak apa yang penting sudah mau mereview :)

.

Minhyunni1318 : terima kasih, ini sudah lanjut :)

.

chaerashin : kyuhyun sudah sembuh kok, kalau nikahnya masih lama :)

.

Gyurievil : henry kan bilang kalau kyuhyun menyakiti sungmin lagi maka dia akan bertindak tapi belum tentu kan kalau kyuhyun tidak ehem menyakiti ehem sungmin. iyaa eonni ini sudah di lanjut :)

.

PaboGirl : sudah terjawab di chap ini kan pertanyaannya :)

.

abilhikmah : tentu, kyuhyun bisa sembuh :)

.

KyuWie : kyuhyun sudah sembuh kok, tenang aja. kyuhyun ingin sungmin tahu disaat yang tepat jadi kyuhyun sedang merencanakan sesuatu untuk itu :)

.

.

buat : Pumpkins yellow, , kyumin, RininurmalaRH, anfani ELFishy, Minhyunni1318, KMalways89, chaerashin, Gyurievil, , PaboGirl, abilhikmah, KyuWie terima kasih sudah bersedia memberikan review :)

.

.

Last, mind to review again?


	12. Chapter 12

She's Gone

.

.

Rated : T

.

Disclaimer : Cuma pinjem nama

.

Kyumin

.

_**DLDR**_**.** Cerita pasaran. Alur kecepetan. Gaje. Abal. Typos. Dll.

.

_**Jika anda tidak menyukai tulisan saya, mohon segera meninggalkan tempat ini. Terima kasih.**_

.

Oh iya. disini Eunhyuk juga GS.

.

.

"teruslah menunggu hal yang pantas kau tunggu, jika kau lelah jangan takut untuk berpaling"

.

.

cahaya mentari mulai masuk dalam ruangan kecil tersebut, terlihat dua orang yang masih larut dalam tidurnya. mungkin mereka tengah bermimpi indah jadi masih enggan untuk bangun. salah satu dari mereka mulai terusik dengan sinar matahari yang menyilaukan. eunhyuk mengerjapkan kedua matanya, menyesuaikan dengan bias cahaya yang ada dikamarnya. ia mengulum senyumnya saat merasakan ada sebuah tangan kekar yang melingkar dipingganggnya. eunhyuk menoleh ke samping, menemukan donghae yang masih terlelap. wajahnya yang kemarin penuh dengan warna kebiru biruan, sekarang bekas luka tersebut sudah mulai memudar. ia baru menyadari kalau donghae mempunyai lekuk wajah yang sempurna, bahkan dengan kondisi yang seperti itu, donghae masih tetap terlihat tampan menurutnya. eunhyuk mengangkat lengan donghae perlahan agar tidurnya tidak terganggu, ia meletakkan kembali lengan itu di bawah. membenarkan letak selimut, kemudian mengecup kening donghae sekilas sambil menggumamkan terima kasih.

setelah membasuh dirinya dikamar mandi, eunhyuk keluar dari kamarnya menuju ke dapur. ia mengambi beberapa bahan makanan yang masih tersisa di lemari pendinginnya. menyalurkan kemampuannya untuk memasak sesuatu yang bisa ia dan donghae makan. tak pernah senyum itu pudar dari wajah eunhyuk, ia sangat bersemangat ketika mengingat ia memasak untuk seseorang ehem donghae ehem.

senyum namja yang tengah bersender di dinding pembatas dapur dengan ruang tamu itu juga tidak pernah hilang. ia melihat tangan eunhyuk yang sangat lihai memotong sayuran lalu memasukkannya dalam panci.

sudah merasa cukup dengan masakkannya, eunhyuk mulai menata hidangan itu di piring lalu meletakkannya ke meja makan. saat ia berbalik ia terkejut melihat donghae tengan berdiri disana, menyenderkan tubuhnya pada dinding.

"pagi~" suara merdu donghae hampir membuat jantung eunhyuk melompat. ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari donghae lalu meletakkan piring itu ke meja makan sambil membalas sapaan donghae. saat donghae berjalan mendekat, eunhyuk berani bersumpah ingin mencekik namja itu, ia sudah membuat eunhyuk gelagapan dengan aroma tubuh donghae yang semakin menguat di indera penciumannya. rasanya eunhyuk ingin berteriak 'berhenti' saat donghae dengan tenangnya berjalan ke arahnya. ia menghembuskan nafasnya, lalu bersikap 'biasa'.

"makanlah, aku akan pergi ke kantor nanti" kata eunhyuk sambil berlalu.

"kau mau kemana?" _shit._ eunhyuk merasa donghae sedang menggodanya, atau mungkin hanya pikiran eunhyuk saja yang sedikir errr kotor. mengira bahwa donghae berbicara tepat dibelakangnya. eunhyuk segera melepaskan tangan donghae sebelum seluruh sarafnya rusak karena dia.

"a-aku akan bersiap ke kantor" ucap eunhyuk tanpa berbalik.

"bisakah kau menemani aku makan?" _apa yang sedang mengganggu pikiranmu, Lee? jangan bersikap manja. kau harus tahu, aku pergi agar aku tidak berdekatan denganmu bodoh. jadi jangan minta aku untuk menemanimu makan _-_-

"hyuk" suara donghae seolah menghipnotis eunhyuk, meluruhkan ego eunhyuk yang setinggi mount everest. eunhyuk berbalik, lalu duduk di sebelah donghae. mereka makan bersama dalam diam namun eunhyuk terus saja melirik donghae, entah apa yang sedang mengganggu pikirannya. XD

"aku sudah selesai" tiba tiba donghae menoleh ke eunhyuk yang sedang melihatnya juga. eunhyuk tersenyum kikuk, donghae memergokinya sedang mencuri pandang pada donghae. _habislah riwayatmu, Lee Hyukjae. _._.

eunhyuk meletakkan sendok dan garpunya di atas piring lalu kembali menoleh pada donghae yang masih melihatnya.

"hae.. eum, terima kasih" ucap eunhyuk susah payah, ia benar benar gugup ditatap intens oleh donghae seperti ini.

"untuk?" _ya Tuhan, hae!_ eunhyuk ingin menjerit sekarang, donghae benar benar bodoh menurutnya. eunhyuk sudah bersusah payah membuang egonya untuk mengucapkan terima kasih pada donghae, malah dia bersikap sok innocent.

"tidak jadi" jawab eunhyuk ketus.

"sungguh tidak tahu terima kasih" donghae menggelengkan kepalanya.

"kau fikir aku seperti ini karena siapa? bagaimana jika tidak ada wanita yang suka padaku karena wajah tampanku babak belur?" tanya donghae sambil menyeringai. _tentu ada, yaitu aku._

"bodoh. apa yang sudah ku fikirkan?" guman eunhyuk pelan.

"baguslah jika kau sudah mengakuinya" ucap donghae tiba tiba. _apa maksudnya? jangan jangan dia bisa membaca pikiranku? oh tidak._

"sudah jangan mengelak, cepat bersiap nanti aku antar ke kantor" sela donghae saat eunhyuk akan mengeluarkan suara lagi.

.

.

.

"kyu, hari ini aku akan pergi ke kantor" ucap sungmin sambil memasukkan beberapa map ke dalam tasnya.

"aku pulang malam, tak apa kan? nanti aku akan meminta changmin atau donghae oppa untuk menemanimu" sungmin meletakkan tasnya, mendudukkan dirinya di samping kyuhyun.

"aku janji akan segera pulang setelah aku selesai" ia tersenyum pada kyuhyun.

"aku akan merindukanmu, kyu" sungmin mengecup puncak kepala kyuhyun lama.

"aku pergi dulu, kyu" sungmin menghilang dibalik pintu kokoh tersebut.

"hai~,min"

"eh? siwon?" sungmin terkejut melihat siwon berdiri di depan apartement kyuhyun.

"apa yang kau lakukan pagi pagi disini, won?" tanya sungmin.

"menjemputmu, apalagi?"

"kau bukan supir pribadiku, won. tidak perlu merepotkan dirimu" tolak sungmin halus.

"aku senang menjadi supir pribadimu, min. ayo" siwon menarik lengan sungmin, berjalan disisinya.

"kau sudah sarapan, min?" tanya siwon saat mereka sudah berada di dalam mobilnya.

"ku rasa mampir sebentar tidak apa apa" sungmin menoleh pada siwon. sebenarnya sungmin sudah sarapan dengan kyuhyun tapi ia merasa tidak enak jika harus menolak ajakan siwon.

"baguslah kalau begitu" siwon melajukan mobilnya ke tempat favoritnya. setelah mereka sampai siwon memesan ruangan VIP dan beberapa makanan untuknya dan sungmin. kalian tahu kan, siwon seorang artis terkenal jika ia berkeliaran tanpa memakai penyamaran bisa bisa ia tidak jadi sarapan justru ia yang di makan oleh para fansnya.

"min, bagaimana keadaan kyuhyun?" sungmin terkejut mendengar pertanyaan siwon. karena sejauh ini siwon tidak pernah sedikit pun membahas kyuhyun. jika sungmin yang membicarakannya siwon pun mengalihkan pembicaraan, ia enggan untuk membahas kyuhyun tapi sekarang?

"baik, dia sudah bisa menggerakkan jari jarinya. ku harap dia akan segera sembuh" siwon tersenyum sinis mendengarnya.

"kalau aku bilang kyuhyun membohongimu, bagaimana pendapatmu?" Tanya siwon lagi.

"membohongiku bagaimana? tentu saja dia tidak akan melakukan hal itu, won" jawab sungmin santai.

"dengarkan aku dengan jelas, min" siwon menatap sungmin serius.

"kemarin, kyuhyun menelponku"

"jangan bercanda, won. tidak mungkin dia melakukan hal tersebut" sela sungmin.

"aku belum selesai bicara, min. jangan katakan apapun sebelum aku selesai bicara" jelas siwon. ia merogoh ponselnya, membuka riwayat pagilan yang ada dalam ponselnya.

"kau lihat nomor ini? kau pasti mengenalinya, kan?" siwon menunjukkan deretan angka yang terdapat pada ponselnya. ia melihat sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"apa aku terlihat berbohong? ia menghubungiku dan meminta untuk bertemu" lanjut siwon.

"kau tahu kan, kafe dekat apartement kalian? ia memintaku pergi kesana. pertamanya aku juga tidak percaya, kau bilang kyuhyun mengalami lumpuh sementara dan waktu mengantarmu aku juga sudah melihatnya sendiri" siwon menghentikan kalimatnya sejenak.

"tapi dia benar benar berdiri dihadapanku kemarin, nyaris tanpa cacat, min. dia bilang.."

"cukup, won" sungmin terengah, ia berusaha menampik semua kata kata siwon tapi kenapa hatinya terasa sesak.

"kau membohongiku kan, won? tolong katakan iya!" sungmin menatap siwon nanar.

"katakan apa yang akan aku dapatkan jika aku membohongimu, min! tidak ada untungnya aku membohongimu. aku hanya ingin membantumu, min. hanya itu saja" jelas siwon.

"antar aku pulang, won" sungmin menarik tasnya dan meletakkan pada pundaknya.

"tapi, min"

"ku mohon" siwon menuruti kata kata sungmin untuk mengantarnya kembali ke apartementnya.

.

.

.

"kyu, hari ini aku akan pergi ke kantor" ucap sungmin sambil memasukkan beberapa map ke dalam tasnya. _benarkah? baguslah kalu begitu, aku bisa keluar untuk keperluan nanti malam._

"aku pulang malam, tak apa kan? nanti aku akan meminta changmin atau donghae oppa untuk menemanimu" sungmin meletakkan tasnya, mendudukkan dirinya di samping kyuhyun. _omg. aku sungguh beruntung sekarang, aku jadi punya kesempatan untuk membenahi apartement sebelum sungmin pulang._

"aku janji akan segera pulang setelah aku selesai" ia tersenyum pada kyuhyun.

"aku akan merindukanmu, kyu" _aku juga akan sangat merindukkanmu, min._ sungmin mengecup puncak kepala kyuhyun lama.

"aku pergi dulu, kyu" sungmin menghilang dibalik pintu kokoh tersebut. _hati hati, min._

setelah memastikan sungmin benar benar pergi, kyuhyun segera mengganti pakaiannya. ia akan pergi membeli perlengkapan untuk kejutan ulang tahun sungmin nanti malam.

"hyung, cepat aku sudah ada di depan" kyuhyun menghubungi changmin lewat ponselnya.

"sebentar lagi" balas changmin. tidak berselang lama mobil changmin sudah memasuki gedung apartement kyuhyun. kyuhyun segera masuk ke dalam mobil changmin, duduk disebelahnya.

"kau ingin kemana dulu, kyu?" tanya changmin saat kyuhyun sedang memasang seatbeltnya.

"kita ke tempat pemesanan roti dulu, lalu ke super market dan kembali ke tempat roti" jawab kyuhyun.

"baiklah" changmin segera melajukan mobilnya ke tempat tujuan.

.

.

"kyu, aku pulang" teriak sungmin ketika membuka pintu apartement kyuhyun.

"kenapa sepi?" tanya sungmin lirih. ia mulai mencari kyuhyun kemanapun, namun ia tak menemukan sosok itu dimanapun.

"kyuhyun kemana, won?" sungmin mendudukkan tubuhnya yang terasa lemas disofa ruang tengah.

"coba hubungi orang yang kau kenal" sungmin mengangguk, lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"yeoboseyo, oppa kau dimana?"

"yeoboseyo, min"

"hyuk? bukankah ini nomer donghae oppa?" sungmin menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga, mengecek nomer yang ia hubungi tidak salah.

"iya ini memang miliknya, min" jawab eunhyuk

"dimana dia? aku ingin bicara" balas sungmin.

"dia sedang mengemudi, min. baiklah aku loudspeaker"

"oppa, kau tahu kyuhyun dimana?" tanya sungmin to the point.

"aku tidak tahu, min. sudah beberapa hari aku tidak bertemu dengannya, bukankah dia sedang bersama changmin hyung? cobba kau tanya dia" sambung donghae.

"aku mengerti" sungmin memutus panggilannya yang menurutnya sia sia.

"yeoboseyo, oppa dimana?" kali ini sungmin mendial nomor changmin.

"eoh? tentu saja aku di apartement kalian. kenapa min?"

"tidak apa, err aku sedikit khawatir padanya" gurau sungmin.

changmin tertawa pelan. "kau ini, min. kerja yang benar, jangan memikirkan kyuhyun saja. lagipula dia aman bersamaku" changmin terkekeh lagi.

"yasudah kalau begitu, jaga kyuhyun, oppa" sungmin merasa changmin tengah mengangguk diseberang sana, kemudian ia mematikan teleponnya.

"kau benar, won. dia memang membohongiku" sungmin menoleh ke arah siwon.

"bawa aku pergi dari sini, won" sungmin sudah berdiri dari tempatnya. siwon tak menjawab, ia hanya diam menatap sungmin yang menatapnya sendu.

.

.

"kenapa hyung?" kyuhyun menoleh pada changmin yang baru saja menutup ponselnya.

"sungmin, kyu. dia menanyakanmu" jawab changmin.

"aku kasian padanya, kyu. dia sangat mengkhawatirkan mu" lanjut changmin.

"kau membuatku semakin merasa bersalah, hyung" sesal kyuhyun.

"baiklah, ayo kita ke dalam. kau ingin pesan kue untuk sungmin, kan?" changmin berusaha membuat mood kyuhyun membaik. ia mendesah lega saat kyuhyun mengangguk dan masuk ke dalam mendahuluinya.

"kau ingin yang seperti apa, kyu?" changmin bertanya pada kyuhyun mengenai model kue sungmin.

"yang sederhana saja, dengan nama sungmin di atasnya. aku masih punya banyak kejutan untuknya" kyuhyun tersenyum membayangkan reaksi sungmin melihat apa yang sudah ia lakukan.

"kau tidak memberinya kado, kyu?"

"kenapa aku bisa lupa?" suara kyuhyun bermonolog

"kalau begitu, setelah selesai nanti antar aku ke suatu tempat, aku ide bagus" kyuhyun mengeluarkan smirk andalannya.

.

"aku lelah sekali, hyung" kyuhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya disofanya.

"aku juga, kyu. aku sudah merasa seperti sopirmu saja, setelah ini pokoknya kau harus membayarku sepuluh kali lipat dari gajiku sekarang" canda changmin.

"kau akan membuatku bangkrut, hyung" balas kyuhyun malas.

"btw, sungmin pulang jam berapa, kyu?" tanya changmin kemudian.

"aku tidak tahu, hyung. kau suruh donghae hyung dan pacarnya itu kemari dahulu lalu telpon sungmin kapan dia pulang. aku mau mandi sebentar" changmin berdecak kesal melihat kyuhyun.

"ne, sanjangnim" changmin memuatr bola matanya malas, sedangkan kyuhyun terkekeh pelan.

"hae, kau dimana?" tanya changmin setelah teleponnya tersambung.

"aku disini" changmin menjauhkan ponselnya. ia merasa suara donghae sangat dekat darinya.

"kenapa kau tak bilang kalau sudah sampai?" changmin menatap donghae kesal sambil memasukkan ponselnya kesaku.

"kau tidak tanya hyung?" balas donghae duduk di hadapan changmin dengan eunhyuk di sebelahnya.

"jadi kalian sudah jadian eoh?" goda changmin melihat donghae dan eunhyuk akur.

"siapa bilang?" bantah mereka bersamaan.

"ku anggap itu sebagai jawaban iya" ucap changmin santai.

"sudahlah hae, akui saja, lihat muka eunhyuk yang sudah merah padam seperti itu" changmin tertawa geli melihat mereka berdua.

"aish, kau merusak suasana, hyung" donghae melihat eunhyuk yang semakin menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"baiklah, aku pergi dulu. kalian bersenang senang lah" changmin langsung melarikan diri sebelum donghae menimpuknya dengan meja XD

"kau lihat, hyuk. kau harus tahan menghadapi duo evil menyebalkan itu, semoga saja kyuhyun tidak ikut ikutan" donghae menatap eunhyuk dalam. sedangkan yang di tatap semakin bersemu merah.

"hentikan itu, Lee. kau membuatku malu"eunhyuk menampik wajah donghae agar sedikit menjauh darinya.

.

.

"apa sungmin masih lama, hyung?" tanya kyuhyun. sekarang mereka sudah siap di ruang tengah, hanya menunggu sungmin pulang.

"sebentar lagi, kyu. tadi dia bilang dalam perjalanan" jawab changmin.

"aku pulang" suara sungmin memecah keheningan di antara mereka semua.

_kyuhyun, changmin, donghae dan eunhyuk._ _jadi mereka semua tahu? hanya aku saja yang tidak mengerti? kau benar benar hebat, kyu. kau sungguh actor yang luar biasa._

"kenapa kalian diam saja?" tanya sungmin pura pura tidak mengetahui apa apa.

_satu detik._

_dua detik._

_tiga detik._

"saengil chukkae hamnida saengil chukkae hamnida…"

"berhenti" sungmin menatap mereka bergantian lalu berhenti pada kyuhyun, menatapnya tajam.

"kenapa kau membohongiku, Cho?" tanya sungmin penuh penekanan.

"min, ini tidak seperti yang kau fikirkan" kyuhyun berdiri mendekati sungmin yang masih berdiri di tempatnya.

"lalu apa? apa yang seharusnya aku fikirkan, kyu. apa?" seketika ruangan itu mencekam, semua bungkam. tidak berani mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, takut jika mereka justru semakin merusak suasana.

"min, kau harus percaya padaku" kyuhyun berusaha menggenggam lengan sungmin namun ditepis oleh yeoja itu.

"kau tidak boleh egois, min. ayo ikut aku" kyuhyun menarik sungmin ke kamarnya. changmin, donghae, dan eunhyuk menatap mereka khawatir. semoga tidak terjadi hal yang buruk, harapan mereka semua.

kyuhyun mengunci pintunya agar sungmin tidak bisa melarikan diri, darinya.

"min, aku minta maaf. aku tidak bermaksud membohongimu. aku hanya ingin memberimu kejutan, tidak bermaksud lain. kemari" kyuhyun menarik sungmin supaya mengikutinya ke balkon.

setelah sampai di balkon kamarnya, tiba tiba sebuah petasan meletus dengan indah dan disusul dengan petasan yang lainnya. sungmin terkejut dengan tulisan yang terdapat di letusan petasan tersebut.

_Happy Birtday Lee Sungmin._

_Would you marry me?_

sungmin masih terdiam saat kyuhyun membawa boneka bunny besar dan sebuah kotak kecil untuknya.

kyuhyun membuka kotak berwarna biru sapphire itu, yang di dalamnya terdapat sebuah cincin perak dengan berlian berwarna biru menghiasi atasnya.

"Lee Sungmin, would you marry me?" tanya kyuhyun kemudian. ia sedikit khawatir melihat sungmin yang hanya terdiam menatapnya.

"jawab aku, min" pinta kyuhyun.

10 menit kyuhyun menunggu, namun sungmin masih tak bergeming.

"baik jika kau marah padaku, kau kecewa padaku, min. kau egois. kau tidak memikirkan perasaanku, min" kyuhyun merasa emosi dengan sikap sungmin yang tidak menghargainya sedikit pun.

"kalau seperti ini, kenapa aku masih hidup? kenapa aku tidak mati sekalian dijurang? tidak ada gunanya hidup jika kau tak berguna" kyuhyun membalikkan badannya membelakangi sungmin.

"untuk apa aku sembuh haa? untuk apa?" kyuhyun berteriak keras, kotak yang berisikan cincin itu ia lempar entah kemana. ia duduk ditepi ranjang dengan masih membelakangi sungmin. menopang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. ia menangis disana, ia merasa sakit. hatinya bagai tertikam batu bernama Lee Sungmin.

sungmin dapat mendengar isakkan kyuhyun, ia tidak sanggup melihat namja yang ia sayangi demikian. sungmin mengalah, kyuhyun benar ia tidak boleh egois. harusnya sungmin senang kyuhyun sudah benar benar sembuh, tapi kenapa ia justru marah padanya?

sungmin melangkah mantap mendekati kyuhyun, ia berjongkok di hadapannya. sungmin meraih dagu kyuhyun, agar menatapnya. ia tersenyum sambil menghapus air mata kyuhyun.

"maafkan aku, min. maaf" guman kyuhyun.

sungmin menggeleng.

"tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan, kyu" sungmin menangkup wajah kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya.

"lihat ini" sungmin memperlihatkan jari manisnya yang sudah memakai cincin pemberian kyuhyun.

"kau sungguh sungguh, min?" sungmin mengangguk mengiyakan.

"aku mencintaimu, min. sungguh" kyuhyun langsung menarik sungmin ke dalam dekapannya.

"aku juga, kyu" balas sungmin.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Happy Birthday Lee Sungmin. wish you all the best. makin tua makin imut. :3

.

okeee, yang sudah baca review yaa? :)

.

balasan review :

.

RininurmalaRH: semua pertanyaan eonni udah ke jawab di chap ini kan? wkwkk

.

Gyurievil: saeng nggak tega bikin kyu nggak evil, eon kkkk~ biar Kyuminnya manis manis dulu aja yaa wkwkk

.

Ely: terima kasih, ini sudah di lanjut. pertanyaannya udah kejawab di chap ini kan? wkwkk

.

chaerashin: ming udah tahu sekarang kalau kyu bohong hihihi

.

KyuWie: sudah tahu, kan jawabannya wkwkk haehyuk bikin yang manis manis aja deh :)

.

vietrotun: iyaa ini sudah dilanjut :)

.

Pumpkins yellow: siwon emang bilang kalau kyu bohong :D

.

: kyu tidak manfaatin ming, dia memang sakit beneran kok awalnya. dia cuma pengen bikin kejutan aja buat ming :)

.

abilhikmah: ming udah tau kalo kyu bohong hhihihi

.

PaboGirl: baiklah, aku pengen ngelurusin disini. siwon itu bukan sepupunya ming. dia itu artis favorit ming, jadi ceritanya sungmin ngefans banget sama siwon. :)

.

Monnom: eh? eonni? kau siapa? :v berasa tua kalo dipanggil eonni kkekeke :D okee terima kasih atas kritikannya, saengiie. jangan segan segan untuk mengkritik agar author bisa menulis semakin baik dari sebelumnya :)

.

.

last, mind to review? :*


End file.
